Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The Terminal Gang are approached by a rival gang for another Duel... their last showdown. It's a 6-on-6 battle with their old score on the line. Who will emerge victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: *digs way out of the ground* *peeks head up, breathing heavily* What year is this?!**

 **Astral: Still 2016, Vile. You look like you've been through hell.**

 **Vile: Close enough, Astral. *Yuma helps me out* I got buried in life problems. School work... found a job... lost that job... got on anti-anxiety meds... S**t got real for me these last few months.**

 **Kotori: Well, it's nice to know you're still alive, Vile. The fact that you didn't just give up on fanfiction altogether has to count for something.**

 **Vile: Thanks, Kotori. I hope my fans are as understanding as you guys. Thank you all for putting up with me on my long absences. I know I've thanked you for this plenty of times already, but it's something that bears repeating with each of my vanishing acts. You're awesome, all of you. :) Let's get back into the Numbershots with my newest story!**

 _ **Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo! Daburu Nanbāzushotto! Nanajū! Kyūjūni!**_

 _ **70! 92!**_

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 1

"Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

"Adobansu Shoukan!"

Two voices rang out before a pair of explosions wracked the ground, sending Ariel and Megami flying, landing on the ground in heaps. Kyorei and Akun stood opposite them, Vylon Digamma and Steelswam Caucastag in play. Galen and Honto were watching off to the side.

 **Kyorei & Akun LP:1300**

 **Ariel & Megami LP:0 – LOSER**

Kyorei let out a breath, high-fiving Akun. "All right, everyone, that was a good training session! Nice going!" Ariel picked herself up, then helped Megami to her feet as well.

"Yo, Kyorei, I don't mean to undermine what you're doing, but I can't get this question out of my head." Honto spoke up as he and Galen approached them.

"What is it?" Kyorei asked.

"Call me out if it's stupid, but why are we practicing even more than usual? I mean, we're up to three practice sessions a day now."

"Honto actually has a point…" Megami moaned. "I'm getting pretty beat from being flung around so much."

Akun gave a smug smile. "Then try not to lose so much, Megami-chan." Megami gave him a look that was a combo of a playful smile and a sneer.

Kyorei laughed at her. "Gomen, Megami, but due to the more frequent Number events that have been happening, we need to be ready in case we're the ones who are targeted."

"Again." Galen groaned with a sweatdrop. "I can still hear that Number in my head sometimes."

"I'll be honest, though; do you really think the Numbers will target us again?" Honto asked. "I mean, I could see why we were used against Shark and company because of Ariel's relationship with him, but the rest of us aren't really all that important…. are we?"

"I wouldn't think so. I mean, what exactly have WE done to want the Numbers out for our blood?" Megami wondered.

"I can think of one good reason why he'd want ME dead." Ariel said, making Honto and Megami "Eh?" in response. "The Number Distributor once tried to take control of Shark's body... using a creature that Shark told me wasn't human. An energy being known that Yuma-kun once told me was named "Vector", who nearly used him as a puppet and erased his soul."

The rest of the Terminal Gang paled. "H... How did he survive such a terror?" Kyorei asked.

"Vector tried to use Shark Drake to complete the process... but Shark Drake somehow turned against him. ...And he claimed… I had the power to pacify it." Ariel looked at her hand. "I don't know what he means..."

"That's why we need to step up our games." Akun said.

"Right. If anything on that level happens again, even if it isn't to us, we need to be strong enough to do our part." Kyorei added.

Honto nodded. "Ariel might be able to handle herself, but it doesn't hurt to have her covered on all sides.

"And that's something I can get behind any day." Galen said with a smile.

Ariel smiled at her friends. "Eh heh heh... Arigatou."

Megami stretched. "Well, that little speech got me fired up. Who's up for another round?"

"How about us?" An unknown male voice asked, but it was familiar to the gang, as all of their eyes widened from it.

"Not you guys again." Kyorei groaned in response.

"Aw, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Another voice, female this time, asked them. The Terminal Gang turn to see two teens approaching them. Both of them were roughly 19 years old, with the boy having orange eyes and wild yellow hair with a spiky half-ring of silver hair around his head, and the girl having hazel eyes and a spiky bun of dark burgundy hair. The two of them were each wearing a school uniforms, but they were both in purposeful disarray, matching their cocky smirks.

"You lot are lookin' rather sharp lately." The boy asked them. "Something cause a spark of skill?"

"Can it, Shingo. I don't need your snarls." Akun shot back with a slight glare.

"Easy, Akun. I wasn't trying to start anything." Shingo replied. "…this time."

"Then say your peace and move on." Kyorei deadpanned.

"Aw, come on, Kyorei. You're not gonna show your old friends a little... common courtesy?" The girl asked with half-lidded eyes.

"What do a pair of classic banchos know about common courtesy?" Galen asked rhetorically. "You're both just strutting about like you own this city." He imitated exaggerated strutting motions as he said this.

"Nothing wrong with showing the world how tough you are." Shingo said.

Megami snorted. "All you and Tokiko do is blow smoke."

"Blow smoke? Is that what you call getting trashed by us two weeks ago?" Tokiko countered. Megami nearly jumped toward her, ready to fight, but Ariel held her back.

Kyorei sighed. "Like I said, what do you want?"

"I guess you could say..." Shingo began, before he and Tokiko held up their hands and said at the same time: "Truce?"

Every member of the Terminal Gang were dumbfounded, just looking at each other in pure confusion. Ariel finally managed to speak. "What brought this on?"

"Well, Shingo-kun and I recently got accepted into college... so we won't be around here for much longer." Tokiko revealed.

"Because of that, we figured we'd try and go out on good terms with the people we know." Shingo added with a smile.

Ariel immediately glared at them. "You expect us to make peace with you after the stunt Yugra tried to pull on me? I bet you sicced him after me that day!"

Shingo and Tokiko, however, looked genuinely confused. "Yugra?"

"We haven't seen that little cretin since I kicked him out of our group!" Shingo told them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!" Honto immediately spoke up. "You kicked out your best enforcer?"

"That little twerp was a nutjob!" Tokiko cried. "One day he shows up waving some stupid ice gun everywhere! He nearly froze my hair off!"

"We may talk big and act tough, but we still have limits, and he crossed the line." Shingo said, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry for what he did, but I can assure you it wasn't our call."

The Terminal Gang was silent for a moment, contemplating what they just heard. The tense mood was picked up by the two delinquents. "...You don't believe us, do you?" Tokiko asked.

"...It's that weird place between believing and not believe, truth be told." Akun told them.

"Well... I honestly can't say I blame ya." Shingo admitted. "We did do some crazy, stupid stuff in the past."

"Releasing a ton of rats into our base..." Galen said, clearly starting a chain of these events.

"Messing with the punch bowl at Akun's Halloween party..." Ariel added to the chain.

"Stealing all the cards from the fundraiser..." Kyorei followed up.

Shingo and Tokiko both sweatdropped. "WE GET IT." The three Terminal Gang members smirked.

"Still, aside from some major hangovers and a couple of bites, no one got hurt." Shingo said after regaining his composure. "We wouldn't do anything to risk serious jail time, so we're not good with whatever Yugra did."

"Well, that's an undeniable truth. Neither of you have been particularly heinous." Kyorei mentioned.

Tokiko gave a hopeful smile. "So, would you mind humoring us and facing us in one last Duel, for old time's sake?"

After a moment of silence, Kyorei looked to his own gang. "Huddle." The Terminal Gang gathered together, whispering to each other for a couple minutes. Shingo and Tokiko waited patiently, Shingo's face being neutral while Tokiko looked a bit worried. After a minute or two, the huddle broke apart, and the Terminal Gang look at the two of them. The air was slightly tense, but that was broken when Kyorei smiled at them, as did the others. "You got yourself a duel."

Shingo and Tokiko let out a wide grin. "YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shingo shouted, almost like a roar. "I feel so alive right now!"

For all their earlier personality, Kyorei admitted that Shingo's energy was admirable. "So, are we doing this with the usual set up?" He asked, pulling out his Duel Disk.

Tokiko smirked. "Not this time, Kyorei. We've got a different idea in mind for this Duel." This confused the Terminal Gang, but their questions were answered… when Shingo and Tokiko both gave a whistle.

* * *

 **Vile: We have a setup for a Duel to settle an old rivalry for the better. *deep breath* Man, it feels good to finally get back to the Numbershots.**

 **Yuma: Hopefully you can keep this up in some way, Vile. People can get... impatient.**

 **Vile: Don't remind me. My brain has so many ideas, but not enough time to get to them all. Almost makes me wish I was a superhero at times.**

 **Kotori: Don't we all?**

 **Vile: The rest of this Numbershot's already been written, so you guys can expect Chapter 2 tomorrow (or later today if I feel like it; it's still early where I live). If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see you loyal Mavericks next time. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RK777: *from in the hole* Ahoy up there!**

 **Vile: *looks down hole* Rocket?! How'd you get down there?!**

 **RK777: All I know is I find this tunnel near a thin wall in my corner of the net, and suddenly I'm standing down here.**

 **Vile: *throws down a rope* Shoulda made that left turn at Albuquerque, mate.**

 **RK777: *climbs out of the hole* So, did I miss the duel?**

 **Vile: No, actually, it's about to start this chapter. Grab a snack, things haven't kicked in yet.**

 **RK777: Excellent. *unfolds lawn chair* This was a bugger to get straight, so I hope your fans enjoy this. *pulls out and open a bag of M &M's***

 **Vile: You know it. *activates a Rancho Relaxo* I gave you guys a setup chapter, but now it's time for the Duel to begin. Enjoy! *glances at Rocket with the M &M's* Are you gonna share those?**

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 2

As Shingo and Tokiko's whistle echoed through the area, footsteps were heard. Looking behind the two delinquents, the Terminal Gang saw four more people approaching them: Two boys, one with red hair and one with pale blue hair and glasses, and two girls, one with brown hair and one with light green hair. The boys moved next to Shingo, and the girls moved next to Tokiko. "I'm sure you guys remember my personal right-hand men, Shotaro and Michy." Shingo stated, the blue-haired boy and red-haired boy nodding with each respective name.

"And my homegirls, Yayoi and Kagura." Tokiko added, the brown-haired girl and green-haired girl waving with each respective name.

The Terminal Gang nodded, clearly remembering the four of them. "Okay... So, what's the plan?" Akun asked, clearly confused.

"It's a spin on our usual Tag Duel format. It's still the same base matchups: Me and Tokiko against Kyorei and Akun..." Shingo started, trailing off before picking himself back up. "…but this time, each Duelist is the leader of a team of three."

"During each leader's turn, they and the two Duelists alongside them can play their cards however they want, but the major decisions are all on the leader." Tokiko added.

"Cripes, this sounds like it could get confusing." Galen groaned.

"Eh, you'll figure it out." Shingo said with a dismissive wave. "Anyhoo, each team shares a stock of 4000 Life Points, so no one drops until they all drop."

"Everything else is Tag Duel rules: No attacks until team 4, the teams share their fields and Graveyards." Tokiko said.

Hearing that, Akun and Kyorei looked to each other, both of them raising an eyebrow at each other before nodding. "Who gets what team, Kyorei?" Akun wondered.

Kyorei went into thought for a moment. "Hmm..." After a moment, he turned to the rest of the gang, pointing at the girls. "Ariel, Megami. You two are with me." The two of them nodded, taking positions next to their leader.

"Guess you two are stuck with me, then." Akun said to Honto and Galen with a smirk, the two of them fist-bumping each other before taking spots next to him. Akun then turned to Kyorei. "You think this might be a good time to try..."her"?"

Kyorei was confused at first, but then his eyes widened, understanding what Akun meant. "Oh... HER." Rifling through his pocket, Kyorei pulled out a card, keeping it out of range of the camera. "Our secret weapon that we never got the chance to use."

"Might be our best chance to try her out." Akun advised. "Plus, she'll make this last Duel a little more memorable for those guys."

Kyorei felt it was a good idea, but it wasn't just him and Akun in this. Looking at the other four, he showed them the card (still keeping it out of the camera view). "What do you think? Should we give it a go?"

"It's risky..." Ariel breathed.

"But it could end up being worth it if the cards fall right." Honto said, punching his fist. Galen and Megami both nodded in agreement.

Cleansed of his doubts, Kyorei nodded back. "All right then... we'll work together for it." Pulling a second card out of his pocket, Kyorei put them both into his Deck, his D-Pad shuffling it.

"Sounds like this is going to be one heck of a brawl." Tokiko said with an interested smile, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"You did say you wanted a Duel to make a lasting memory." Megami told her.

Galen grinned. "And now you're gonna get it, 'cause you picked your toughest fight with the Terminal Gang yet!"

In front of a yellow background full of lights, Kyorei struck a pose. "Kyorei, Shining Vylon Light!"

In front of a red background with orange flames, Honto struck a pose. "Honto, Searing Laval Flames!"

In front of a blue background with waves of water, Ariel struck a pose. "Ariel, Raging Gishki Torrent!"

In front of a green background with tornadoes, Galen struck a pose. "Galen, Swirling Gusto Wind!"

In front of a pink background with various jewels, Megami struck a pose. "Megami, Valuable Gem-Knight Treasure!"

In front of a black background with a dark purple silhouette, Akun struck a pose. "Akun, Creeping Steelswarm Darkness!"

"And we are…" All six members took their combined pose, being accented with a swirling background of yellow, red, blue, green, pink, and black. "The Terminal Gang!"

Shingo's face was split by a wide grin. "I can feel my blood boiling…" He mused. "Alright! Let's... get..." His voice turned to a roar. "WIIIIILD!" Throwing his D-Pad into the air, he caught it on his wrist, showing it to be a basic yellow model.

Shotaro and Michy readied their own D-Pads (respectively blue and red basics), then both of them began a group pose. "Strongest Duelist from the wild back alleys…" They both said as they took a pose next to Shingo. "Shishi Shingo (Shingo the Lion)!" Shingo let out another roar.

Kagura and Yayoi's D-Pads activated on their arms (respectively green and brown basics) before they began their own pose. "The stunning beauty with sharp skills…" They posed next to Tokiko. "Toge Tokiko (Tokiko the Thorn)!" Tokiko gave a cocky, yet seductive smirk with her hand on her hip.

"Let's do it to it!" The Terminal Gang cried, throwing their D-Pads into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" All six D-Pads clicked onto their arms, unfolding their card spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Each of their D-Gazers were placed over their eyes.

 **"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The AR system said as the area changed to Augmented Reality, every D-Gazer flashing.

 _ **DUEL!**_

 **All players LP:4000**

"You want the honor, Shingo?" Kyorei asked.

"Nope! The first move's on you, so show us whatcha got!" Shingo replied without missing a beat.

"If you say so! Boku-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" Kyorei, Ariel, and Megami all drew a card.

"Vylon Stigma, Shoukan!" Kyorei's monster emerged as a strange, warped-looking black-and-gold creature with clawed hands and a skinny body.

Vylon Stigma: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"Furthermore, Equip Magic, Vylon Filament, hatsudo!" Two gold equipments appeared, one with a green core and one with a pink core, both of them attaching to Stigma's arms, the crystals giving them the appearance of arm blades.

Kyorei then nodded at Ariel, who returned the nod and took a card from her hand. "Ritual Magic, Gishki Aquamirror, hatsudo! I offer Evigishki Mind Augus as Tribute to complete the Ritual!" A massive copy of the Gishki mirror appeared on the field, as did the Ritual Monster she was offering, only for the latter to be sucked into the mirror, causing the glass to glow. "The offering has been made! Let the Ritual commence!" The mirror began to rumble, and the glass started to crack. "The Ritual is now complete! Behold the product of the sacrifice! Gishiki Shoukan!" The mirror's glass fully shattered as a massive figure rose out from it. "I Summon thee... Evigishki Gustkraken!" The monster appeared to be a girl with wild red hair on top, wearing black armor and wielding a lance on her arm, but her lower body was replaced by a bunch of giant squid tentacles.

Evigishki Gustkraken: Lv.6 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2400/DEF:1000

"Evigishki Gustkraken no kouka hatsudo! When I Ritual Summon her, she lets me see two random cards in your hand, Shingo." Ariel explained before Gustkraken glared at Shingo with glowing blue eyes, causing two of his cards to gain blue auras before being revealed: Dawn Knight and Fiend Roar Deity (Fabled) Ashenveil.

The other members of the Terminal Gang appeared confused: They didn't recognize these cards. _'Eh? Did Shingo get a new Deck?'_ Megami wondered.

Shingo chuckled at their confusion. "Like the new style? I figured for this last fight, we'd make this a battle of elements. Put us all on more… even terms."

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Akun mused with a small smile, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ariel nodded. "Through Gustkraken's effect, I send Ashenveil to the Graveyard." Shingo took the Fiend-Type monster and dumped it into his Graveyard. "Now I Summon-"

"Not yet, Ariel." Kyorei spoke, stopping Ariel as she went for a card. "Let's let Megami get something on the field first." Understanding what he meant, Ariel pulled her hand away from cards."

"It would have been fine with me either way, Kyorei." Megami told him, taking a card. "Anyway, Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, hatsudo. This card lets me use Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Amber in my hand to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster!" Two crystal-armored warriors appeared, one with silver armor and clear crystals and one with yellow armor and an electric dagger, before both changed into a clear crystal and a orangish-yellow gem. The two gems then sailed into the air and combined, morphing into a prismatic gem radiating a blue aura. "Yuugou Shoukan! Ideyo, Gem-Knight Prismaura!" The gem cracked and shattered, with a crystal sword pushing its way out, the sword attached to the arm of a white-armored Gem-Knight with a red cape and a shield with a triangular prism attached to it.

Gem-Knight Prismaura: Lv.7 EARTH Thunder/Fusion ATK:2450/DEF:1400

"Furthermore, Gem-Knight Emerald, Shoukan!" A bright green gem appeared on the field before cracking and shattering, a whirling green saw punching its way out. The saw was attached to a green crystal chain, which was whipped around before being retracted onto the arm of a green-armored Gem-Knight, the saw acting like a buckler shield.

Gem-Knight Emerald: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:800

"I'm all done." Megami said, nodding to Ariel.

"Then I'll finish up. Gishki Avance, Shoukan!" Ariel's new monster was a young human man with pale hair and bright blue eyes, swiping a web-like scarf behind him.

Gishki Avance: Lv.4 WATER Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:800

"Gishki Avance no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can take a Gishki monster from my Deck and place it on top of my Deck." Avance drew a sword from his belt, a mirror embedded in the hilt, and pointed it to the sky, the mirror's glass glowed. As it did, Gishki Shadow slid out of Ariel's Deck, letting her place it on top.

"Well, that seemed like an unnecessary delay." Shotaro mused, adjusting his glasses.

"The boss always said Kyorei was a stickler for doing things right." Michy added, his arms crossed.

Kyorei's mouth twitched. "…Kaado ni mai settei. Turn end." Two facedowns emerged.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Shingo cried with a fistpump. "Ore-tachi no turn!"

"DRAW!" He, Shotaro, and Michy drew their cards.

"Set it up, boys!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Shotaro and Michy both said with a smile.

"Prior of the Ice Barrier!"

"Flamvell Dragnov!"

"Shoukan!" Shotaro's monster emerged as a scruffy man in a blue hood, holding a staff with a snowflake on the end. Michy's monster, meanwhile, was a pissed-off orange dragon with fire brimming from its mouth and hands.

Prior of the Ice Barrier: Lv.2 WATER Aqua ATK:1000/DEF:400

Flamvell Dragnov: Lv.2 FIRE Dragon ATK:1100/DEF:200

Shingo flashed his teeth. "Perfect. Magoshin (Fiend Roar Deity) Raven, Shoukan!" This monster was shown to be a purple-skinned man with a mask over his head, red eyes, red nails, and black wings with red tips, his arms crossed with a toothy grin.

Fiend Roar Deity Raven: Lv.2 LIGHT Fiend/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:1000

"A Tuner Monster!" Honto realized.

"Magoshin Raven no kouka hatsudo. By discarding a card from my hand, Raven gains 1 Level and 400 Attack Points!" When Shingo discarded his card, a purple soul flew out of his Graveyard. Raven saw the soul and opened his arms, only to clap his hands over it, crushing the soul and absorbing its power, causing his wings to grow.

Raven: Lv.3 ATK:1700

"And here's the kicker. The monster I just discarded… can Special Summon itself!" A purple portal opened up on Shingo's field. "Yomigaere, Magōshinjū (Fiend Roar Diety Beast) Cerburrel!" From out of the portal, a small, red, three-headed dog appeared, its heads all barking in different tones. A small winged fiend was holding onto a chain that was attached to its collar, its face split by a wide grin.

Fiend Roar Deity Beast (The Fabled) Cerburrel: Lv.2 LIGHT Beast/Tuner ATK:1000/DEF:400

"Another Tuner?" Ariel wondered.

"It's the boss's newest and best plan!" Shotaro chirped.

"And we're the biggest parts of it!" Michy added.

"Let's get REALLY wild now!" Shingo cried before punching the sky. "Ore wa Reberu Ni no Hyōkekkai no Dendōshi (Prior of the Ice Barrier) to Reberu Ni no Magoshinju Cerburrel o Tyuningu!" He then went into a forward punch. "Ore wa Reberu Ni no Flamvell Dragnov ni Reberu San no Magoshin Raven o Tyuningu!" Raven let out an evil laugh before leaping into the air, and Cerburrel's handler pulled on its chain in order to make the beast do the same. "The untamed, mystic force of nature, fallen from the graces of heaven…" Cerburrel morphed into two Level Stars that turned into Synchro Rings, while Raven turned into three of the same. "…and the ignoble knight no longer blessed by the eyes of the Almighty…" Prior and Dragnov flew through both sets of Rings, turning into outlines with two Level Stars apiece. "…shall storm the field and roar into battle!" Each of the sets of Stars lined up, then green light shot through both sets of Rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" From out of the flashes of green light, two fiendish-looking monsters emerged. "Koi! Magōshinjū Unicore!" One was a white unicorn with red eyes, clad in black and gold armor and being ridden by a small white fiend. "Magōshin Legion!" The other was more humanoid with massive black bat wings that almost seemed mechanical, standing imposingly with his arms folded, clad in black, red, and gold.

Fiend Roar Deity Beast Unicore: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1000

Fiend Roar Deity Legion (Fabled Ragin): Lv.5 LIGHT Fiend/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1800

"You can probably tell we've been preparing for this for a little while." Shingo said, crossing his arms with a smirk, a smirk matched by his comrades.

"Gee, what gave that away?" Galen snarked with a sweatdrop, making Tokiko, Kagura, and Yayoi chuckle.

Shingo held his arms to his sides. "Well, we couldn't have our last showdown be boring, could we?"

"No, I suppose not." Kyorei mused. "Anything else?"

Shingo looked to his teammates, and Shotaro and Michy both set a facedown each. "Turn end."

"Finally, our turn to blaze on!" Honto yelled.

"Don't get too reckless, Honto." Akun told him. "Ore-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" The two of them, as well as Galen, drew their cards.

Akun noticed a big grin creep onto Honto's face. "Okay, now you can get reckless."

"Heh heh! Magic Card, En'netsu Dendōba (Sweltering-Heat Transmission Field), hatsudo! This card lets me send 2 Laval monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard." His card glowed, causing two cards in his Deck to turn into flames, flying from his Deck to his Graveyard. "Next, Laval Blaster, Shoukan!" A humanoid monster made out of metal and orange-yellow rock emerged, having two cannons made of molten rock attached to his wrists.

Laval Blaster: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:800

"Laval Blaster no kouka hatsudo! By sending 5 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, Blaster gains 200 Attack Points for each Laval monster I sent!" Five more cards turned into flames before flying out of his Deck and into his Grave, but then three white flames flew out of the Graveyard, being absorbed by Blaster's guns.

Blaster ATK:1800

"And now that I have at least 3 Lavals in my Graveyard, Laval Burner, Special Summon!" Flames erupted next to Blaster, revealing a hulking humanoid with wild red hair and a brown rock body, its metal fists engulfed in flames.

Laval Burner: Lv.5 FIRE Pyro ATK:2100/DEF:1000

"Galen, take it away!"

Galen flashed a thumbs-up. "Let's ride the wind! Magic Card, Hand Destruction, hatsudo! This card makes us all discard 2 cards and draw 2 more!" Every player followed the card's instructions to the letter. "Gusto Griffin no kouka hatsudo! Since it was discarded to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Gusto monster from my Deck!" A sudden breeze scooped a card out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Koi, Caam, Serenity of Gusto!" A magical wind swirled, causing a green-haired young woman wielding a staff with feathers on it to materialize, her face giving off a neutral gaze.

Caam, Serenity of Gusto: Lv.4 WIND Psychic ATK:1700/DEF:1100

"Furthermore, Gusto Squirro, Shoukan!" Another magical wind caused the appearance of a small green-and-yellow squirrel monster wearing bits of red armor with the Gusto symbol on them.

Gusto Squirro: Lv.2 WIND Thunder/Tuner ATK:0/DEF:1800

"Ikuze! Boku wa Reberu Yon no Caam to Reberu Ni no Gusto Squirro o Tyuningu!" Squirro's body crackled with electricity before it leaped into the air with a squeak, an electric flash turning it into two Level Stars. Caam flew through the Rings, becoming an outline with four Level Stars. The Stars lined up as a glowing wind blew by, and green light shone through the Rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, Daigusto Squirros!" From out of a swirl of wind and lightning, a larger, more hulking version of the squirrel emerged, letting out a loud squeaky roar. The armor that covered it before had spread over other parts of its body, with more Gusto symbols, and riding on its back was Caam.

 **Daigusto Squirros: Lv.6 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

Shingo, Tokiko, and their companions just stared at this new Synchro Monster… and then burst out laughing, making Galen "Eh?" in response. Even Caam looked confused at this. "Okay... Okay, I'm sorry..." Shingo struggled to say through his laughter. "I'm sorry, but that design is just freakin' hilarious."

"Aw, when did Fluffy get into the vitamin pills?" Tokiko jeered, going right back to laughing.

The look on Squirros's face clearly told everyone that it was starting to get embarrassed by this, but the insults were irritating Galen, making a tic mark appear on his head. "Don't underestimate this guy! Daigusto Squirros no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a Gusto monster from my Graveyard, I can send 2 more Gustos from my Deck to my Graveyard!" Squirros let out another squeak as Caam created a gust of wind with her staff, the staff pulling Gusto Griffin out of Galen's Graveyard, letting him snag it and pocket it. Then, two cards slid out of his Deck, the breeze sweeping them up and floating them into his Graveyard.

Akun then stepped forward. "Next, since I technically don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon this card." He picked a card from his hand. "Steelswarm Cell, Special Summon!" A strange black bug-like creature emerged onto the field, letting out a hollow sound.

Steelswarm Cell: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0

"Steelswarm Darkhrul no kouka hatsudo! During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon it from my hand." His monster emerged as a humanoid male creature with mostly black scales or armor, some gold in there as well, black hair, purple eyes, a tail, and bug-like wings on his back, wielding a black trident.

 **Steelswarm Darkhrul: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"But because I did so, I have to release a monster I control." Cell burst into black pixels, which were absorbed by a black energy field radiating from Darkhrul's hand. "Of course, that's fine with me, as in doing so, Darkhrul's Summon is treated as an Advance Summon, and due to his effect, I can draw 1 card." Darkhrul dispelled the field with a snap of his fingers, coating Akun's top card in black energy before he drew it.

"Excellent, everyone! We've got our offenses at the ready!" Kyorei chirped, getting a nod from his comrades. This battle was just getting started.

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Galen, Honto, and Akun each had a facedown appear in front of them.

"Finally, our turn to bloom!" Tokiko said. "Atai-tachi no turn!"

"DRAW!" She, Yayoi, and Kagura all drew their cards.

"May I, boss?" Yayoi asked.

Tokiko flashed her a smile. "Go for it, girl."

Yayoi giggled in response. "Naturia Pumpkin, Shoukan!" Her monster appeared as a small green pumpkin, but it had feet, small arms, and a feminine face, its head being partially open like a jack-o-lantern.

Naturia Pumpkin: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:1400/DEF:800

"Naturia Pumpkin no kouka hatsudo! If my opponent controls a monster when it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Naturia monster from my hand!" Yayoi took another card. "Koi, Naturia Tulip!" This monster was a small red plant creature with a tulip for a head... a head bigger than its own body.

Naturia Tulip: Lv.2 EARTH Plant/Tuner ATK:600/DEF:1500

"Atashi wa Reberu Yon no Naturia Pumpkin to Reberu Ni no Naturia Tulip o Tyuningu!" Tulip shot into the air as its head bloomed open, turning into two Level Stars that morphed into Synchro Rings. "When the roar of the wild is heard, nature-breaking power will awaken!" Pumpkin flew through the Rings, becoming an outline with four Level Stars, then the stars lined up before green light shone through. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Naturia Barkion!" From out of the light, a new monster emerged, appearing as a serpentine dragon with a body seemingly made out of scales, rock, and wood emerged, letting out a fierce roar.

Naturia Barkion: Lv.6 EARTH Dragon/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:1800

"Next, Armageddon Knight, Shoukan!" Tokiko cried as shadows billowed from a spot on her field. A dark-clad knight emerged from the shadows, a tattered red scarf billowing behind him, contributing to the hidden nature of his face.

Armageddon Knight: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1200

"Armageddon Knight no kouka hatsudo. When I Summon it, I can send a DARK monster from my Graveyard." Armageddon Knight slashed his sword in Tokiko's direction, firing a shadowy energy blade that struck her Deck, sending a card to the Graveyard. "Kagura, your turn!"

Kagura nodded. "Mist Valley Falcon, Shoukan!" The green-haired girl's monster emerged as a humanoid female wielding a sword and shield, the latter having a wing for half its hilt. The woman even had wings herself.

Mist Valley Falcon: Lv.4 WIND Winged Beast ATK:2000/DEF:1200

"That'll do, girls. Kagura, help me out!" Tokiko said.

"Got it, boss!" Kagura replied.

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" The lead girl and her ally both had a facedown appear in front of them.

Shingo was grinning like a fool. "This Duel is already looking amazing… I can feel a rampage coming on! Let's keep this going! YEAH!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Daigusto Squirros  
Level 6 WIND Psychic/Synchro  
ATK:2400/DEF:1500  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gusto" monsters  
Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Gusto" monster from your Graveyard; send 2 "Gusto" monsters from your Main Deck to the Graveyard.

Steelswarm Darkhrul (Y-Tak)  
Level 4 DARK Fiend  
ATK:2000/DEF:0  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this monster (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned; Tribute 1 monster you control (this is not optional), and if you do, this monster's Special Summon is treated as a Tribute Summon. When this monster is Tribute Summoned: Draw 1 card. You can only control 1 face-up **"Steelswarm Darkhrul".**

* * *

 **Astral: A 6-on-6 duel. Intriguing.**

 **Vile: Yeah, but it wasn't easy to keep everything straight. I can bet that there's still a goof-up somewhere in there.**

 **RK777: Makes it more like the real anime then. There have been times when a flub or two appeared on screen.**

 **Vile: True enough, I guess. Doesn't really give me an excuse to slip up, but hey, whaddya gonna do?**

 **Yuma: Exactly, you can't catch every mistake. It's like in dueling.**

 **Tetsuo: Oh, is that why I beat so much when we dueled as kids?**

 **Kotori: Don't start, you two.**

 **Vile: *chuckles* ARC-V might be going strong, but I still love ZEXAL after all this time. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: *hears a crash* Whoa, what was that?**

 **Kirby (evolved form from my fic): *sadly* Sorry... The Robobot Armor had a bit of a glitch.**

 **Vile: *sees a hole punched in a wall* Ooh... I'll have to call a contractor to get that fixed. At least it missed everything important.**

 **Robobot Armor: *sulks***

 **Kirby: *polishes right arm* Glitches aren't fun, are they, buddy? Every video game knows how that feels. Just ask the victims of Missingno.**

 **Vile: Well, at least Planet Robobot didn't seem to have any real glitches. It's one of the reasons I love that game (as well as, obviously, smashing enemies with the Armor). Anyhoo, let's get back into this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 3

Kyorei couldn't help but smile as Shingo's enthusiasm, just like the others on both sides. "In that case, we won't let up! Boku-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" He, Ariel, and Megami drew their cards.

"Vylon Pentachloro, Shoukan!" Kyorei's monster was an odd, black, distorted triangular prism with a distorted head and two long arms threaded through, the arms actually connected to the head.

Vylon Pentachloro: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:500/DEF:400

"Heh! Naturia Cosmobeet no kouka hatsudo!" Yayoi chimed in. "Since you Normal Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" A small patch of three flowers grew out of the ground, then the ground under them rose, revealing a small, brown creature with big blue eyes and no mouth, the flowers on top of its head.

Naturia Cosmobeet: Lv.2 EARTH Plant/Tuner ATK:1000/DEF:700

"And since a Tuner monster was Summoned, I can Special Summon Synchro Shadow from my Graveyard!" Tokiko said as shadows billowed from a purple portal, morphing into a skull with tentacles.

Synchro Shadow: Lv.1 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:0

"That won't do you much good in the end! Vylon Pentachloro no kouka hatsudo! During my Main Phase, I can equip it to another Vylon monster I control!" Pentachloro's arms unthreaded themselves from the black prism, causing them and the head to float. The prism then floated over to Stigma and overlaid itself atop its body, forming black armor of sorts before the head and arms draped over Stigma's neck, forming a scarf and bandanna look. "Now-"

"Let me handle this, Kyorei!" Megami interrupted. "I attack Cosmobeet with Gem-Knight Emerald!"

"Eh?!" Ariel cried as Emerald launched his saw shield forward toward the tiny plant.

"Gotcha!" Kagura cried. "Trap, hatsudo! Urgent Tuning!"

Megami recoiled. "Kuso!"

"This card lets me Synchro Summon a monster during the Battle Phase." Kagura rose her arm. "Atashi wa Reberu Yon no Mist Valley Falcon to Reberu Ichi no Synchro Shadow ni Reberu Ni no Naturia Cosmobeet o Tyuningu!" Cosmobeet leapt into the air with a squeak before morphing into two Level Stars that became Synchro Rings. Falcon and Shadow flew through the Rings, exposing their Level Stars, before green light shot through the rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning revealed a tall, burly winged humanoid with green skin, holding weapons fashioned from broken machinery in his hands.

Mist Valley Thunder Lord: Lv.7 WIND Thunder/Synchro ATK:2600/DEF:2400

"Khhh… Looks like I messed up." Megami groaned.

"Not yet, you didn't." Kyorei said. "You girls mind if I borrow your monsters?"

Ariel and Megami both looked confused. "Uh…"

"Rhetorical question, as we're about to lose our advantages if I don't!" Kyorei said before letting them answer. "Trap, hatsudo! **Urgent Overlay**! Much like your card, this card lets me Xyz Summon a monster during the Battle Phase!" He pointed forward. "Boku wa Reberu Yon no Vylon Stigma, Gem-Knight Emerald to, Gishki Avance de Obarei!" The three monsters turned fully yellow, orange, and blue before shooting into the air in a spiral. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up in the ground, and all three monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Ideyo, Vylon Disigma!" The portal's light subsided to reveal the gigantic black-and-gold Vylon leader, spreading its bladed arms with 3 yellow Overlay Units around it.

Vylon Disigma: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units

"Always the one with a back-up plan, eh, Kyorei?" Tokiko asked with a smirk.

"It's why our win record is positive." Kyorei replied. "Trap Card, **Armory Shift** , hatsudo! Since I used a monster equipped with cards for that Xyz Summon, I can take those Equip Cards and equip them to Disigma!" Purple portals opened up, causing Pentachloro and Filament to return. Pentachloro's black prism became armor around Disigma's midsection, its arms and head wrapping around its head, while Filament's two parts attached to Disigma's arms.

"Whew… That was close." Megami breathed. "Let's try that again. Prismaura, attack Unicore!" Prismaura's gem shield charged an electrical aura that traveled across his body before ending in his sword, then he charged forward with a lightning joust.

Shotaro quickly looked to his boss, who nodded. "Trap, hatsudo! **Deep Freeze**!" As the Trap flipped up, a blast of cold air shot out from it.

"Nani?" Megami cried, the cold air causing Prismaura's sword to start freezing over.

"By discarding 2 WATER monsters from my hand, your attack is negated." Shotaro explained. When he ditched his cards, the card let out a more powerful burst of freezing air that knocked Prismaura back to where he started.

"Oops. Guess I need to be more careful." Megami groaned.

"Don't worry, Megami." Kyorei told her. "You cleared the way for us. That's a big help." Hearing that, Megami smiled a little. "Disigma, attack Unicore!" Disigma had energy travel across the whole of its arms, then with a cross swipe, it unleashed a storm of yellow energy blades from the blades on its arms. Due to the power of Vylon Filament, pink and green lightning prevented the activation of Magic and Trap Cards on Shingo and Tokiko's side, allowing the blades to slice and dice Unicore and destroy it.

 **Team Shingo LP:3800**

"Gustkraken, attack Ragin!" Ariel declared. Gustkraken readied her lance before covering herself in water, firing off her lance like a missile and striking the sharply-dressed fiend, obliterating him. She then immediately formed another staff over her arm.

 **Team Shingo LP:3700**

"And one last thing. Vylon Disigma no kouka hatsudo!" Disigma absorbed one of its Overlay Units through its tiny head, which then fired a tractor beam from its eyes that struck Thunder Lord, freezing him in place. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can equip one face-up Attack Position monster my opponent controls to Disigma, filing it away for possible later use for its effect!" Thunder Lord was encased in green crystal and shrunk down to Overlay Unit size. The crystal then flew toward Disigma and gained a thread, hanging around Disigma's neck like a necklace.

Disigma: 2 Overlay Units

"YOSH! This is the kind of duel was looking for!" Shingo cried with a wide grin and double fistpump. "This is gonna be a sweet swan song, right babe?"

"I'm already loving it! You can count on the Terminal Gang to not disappoint you!" Tokiko replied with a laugh. Off to the side, however, someone was watching the Duel without being noticed. They didn't say anything, but an angry growl came from them.

"Try to be a little more careful next time, Megami-chan." Ariel told Megami.

"Don't worry. I'll think before I act next time." Megami replied. "Kaddo ichi mai settei!"

"Kaado ichi mai settei!" Ariel parroted. A facedown appeared in front of both of them.

"Turn end." Kyorei said.

"Ore-tachi no turn!"

"DRAW!" Shingo's team drew their cards.

Shingo grinned when he saw his card. "Wild! Magic Card, Miracle Synchro Fusion, hatsudo!"

"EH?!" The Terminal Gang cried.

"But I didn't think those cards had a Fusion Monster." Honto said.

"No one thought Vylons would get Xyz Monsters, either." Shingo countered. "This card lets me Fusion Summon by banishing monsters from my Graveyard, provided at least one of the monsters I banished is a Synchro Monster! I choose Magoshin Legion and Magoshinju Unicore!" From purple portals, the dapper, mechanical winged fiend and the white unicorn returned. "Ignoble knight dismissed from heaven, roar into battle astride the untamed unicorn and run wild!" The background became that of Polymerization as the two of them turned fully red and blue, merging together in a swirl with a flash of like. "Yuugou Shoukan! Abareru ze (Rampage), Magōshin Legionnaire!" A loud whinny was heard as Unicore returned to the field from the light, only now its reins were being held by Legion.

 **Fiend Roar Deity Legionnaire (Fabled Orcus): Lv.5 LIGHT Fiend/Fusion ATK:2300/DEF:1400**

"Let's go on the offensive, boys!" Shingo cried.

"Yeah!" Shotaro and Michy cried.

"Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

"Flamvell Firedog!"

"Shoukan!" Shotaro's monster emerged as a human man clad in icy samurai armor, wielding a sword also made of ice. Michy's monster, however, was a fierce, snarling dog whose body was entirely made out of molten rock.

Samurai of the Ice Barrier: Lv.4 WATER Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:1500

Flamvell Firedog: Lv.4 FIRE Beast ATK:1900/DEF:200

"Ikuze! Legionnaire, attack Steelswarm Darkhrul!" Legionnaire's horse reared as he drew his sword and charged down the field toward the trident-wielding monster. With one slash, he cleaved right through him, causing him to explode in black pixels.

 **Team Akun LP:3700**

"Flamvell Firedog, attack Steelswarm Sting!" Growling, Firedog leapt forward and sank its teeth into the bee's abdomen. Flames spread through its body before Sting finally exploded.

 **Team Akun LP:3650**

"Rgh! Steelswarm Sting no kouka hatsudo!" Akun growled. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy a Fusion, Ritual, or Synchro Monster on the field and destroy it!" He pointed at the wooden dragon. "Barkion, begone!" Barkion became covered in black veins, roaring in pain before it exploded.

"Eh?" Yayoi wondered.

"I know what that monster can do, and I don't want it slowing us down." Akun said.

"Whaddya mean, Akun?" Honto asked.

"Naturia Barkion has the effect that it can negate any Trap Cards by simply banishing 2 cards from the Graveyard." Akun explained. "With six players contributing to one Graveyard, they'd be able to stop any Traps we try to play."

"Heh, you always were the smart one." Tokiko mused, messing with a stray lock of her hair.

"Keh... Flamvell Firedog no kouka hatsudo!" Michy cried. "Since it destroyed your monster by battle, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster with 200 or less Defense Points from my Deck!" A flame shot out from his Deck, causing a bonfire on his field. "Koi, Blazing Inpachi!" From out of the flames, a tall, wooden creature covered by the flames emerged, the number "18" visible on its front.

Blazing Inpachi: Lv.4 FIRE Pyro ATK:1850/DEF:0

"That's it for me." Michy said.

"Unfortunately, me too." Shotaro added.

"Then, I guess, turn end." Shingo said. "Heh, I'm looking forward to seeing where we go from here."

"Ore-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" Akun's team drew their cards.

Honto smirked. "Akun, I've got a good card. Mind if I start?" He asked, Akun nodding in return. "Laval Hitaan, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a slender, dark-skinned humanoid girl, having red eyes and red hair in a ponytail, wielding a burning staff.

 **Laval Hitaan: Lv.3 FIRE Pyro ATK:1500/DEF:200**

"Laval Hitaan no kouka hatsudo! When she's Summoned, I can send a Laval monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Hitaan pointed her staff at Honto's Deck, shooting a fireball that caught a card on fire, sending it to the Grave.

"Now, Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo!" Akun said, his facedown flipping up. "Using this card, I revive Steelswarm Cell." The black bug-like creature reappeared on Akun's field. "Then, I release it for something better. Steelswarm Girastag, Advance Shoukan!" Cell exploded into numerous black particles, which immediately recombined into a mass that grew, forming into a black-and-orange humanoid insect with a cannon for an arm, a long tail swishing behind it.

Steelswarm Girastag: Lv.7 DARK Fiend ATK:2600/DEF:0

"Nanda?! That's a Level 7 monster!" Yayoi cried.

"Steelswarm Girastag only needs 1 release to be Advance Summoned, so long as the release was a Steelswarm monster." Akun then pointed forward. "Girastag no kouka hatsudo! When Advance Summoned using a Steelswarm monster, I can send a card you control to the Graveyard! Begone, Mist Valley Falcon!" Girastag pointed his cannon forward, firing a stream of black swarm-like particles, the stream even giving off a buzzing sound.

"I don't think so! Trap, hatsudo! **Power-Swallowing Shadow**!" Tokiko's Trap flipped up, causing a black shadow to billow from it. "This card negates your monster's effect, then Special Summons itself as a monster with half its Level and Attack Points!" The shadow absorbed the entire stream of particles, then its form began to change, becoming an unstable copy of Girastag.

 **Power-Swallowing Shadow: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1300/DEF:0**

"Kuso... Girastag, take out that shadow!" Narrowing its eyes, Girastag took aim and fired another blast of black particles.

"I don't think so! Trap, hatsudo!" Michy cried. " **Intense Heat**!" The card flipped up, and the area started to become increasingly hot. "I send 4 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, and if I send at least 2 FIRE monsters to the Graveyard, all monsters switch to Defense Mode." Michy pulled four cards from his Deck and turned them around: Flamvell Fiend and Neo Flamvell Shaman were among them. The heat caused the particles to burn away into nothing, while Girastag (and every other monster on the field) felt their strength be burned out, forcing them down to Defense Mode.

"Crud!" Galen cried.

Kun groaned. "No choice. Turn end."

"Atai-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" Tokiko's team drew their cards, Tokiko giving a nod to Yayoi.

"Naturia Spiderfang, Shoukan!" Yayoi's monster was a small, cute yellow spider, which spontaneously generated a web under itself.

Naturia Spiderfang: Lv.4 EARTH Insect ATK:2100/DEF:400

"2100 Attack Points..." Ariel breathed.

"Mist Valley Windmaster, Shoukan!" Kagura's monster was a small blue bird with two sets of fancy tail feathers: A green set that resembled peacock feathers, and an orange set that flowed like ribbons. The bird's wings were flapping so fast that they looked like hummingbird wings.

Mist Valley Windmaster: Lv.2 WIND Winged Beast/Tuner ATK:400/DEF:800

Kagura looked at Tokiko, who flashed her a thumbs-up. "Atashi wa Reberu Yon Armageddon Knight, Reberu San no Power Swallowing Shadow ni Reberu Ni no Mist Valley Windmaster o Tyuningu!" Windmaster shot into the air and let out a chirp, morphing into two Level Stars that became Synchro Rings. The dark knight and shadow flew through the Rings, revealing their seven Level Stars, which lined up before green light shot through. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Mist Wurm!" Thick purple mist shrouded the field, only for it to be blown away by a massive purple worm-like creature, a loud noise that sounded like an alarm buzz coming from it.

Mist Wurm: Lv.9 WIND Thunder/Synchro ATK:2500/DEF:1500

"Mist Wurm no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I return three of your cards back to your hands! So, I return Disigma, Prismaura, and Squirros!"

"Nani?!" Kyorei, Megami, and Galen all cried. Sucking in air from the holes on its body, Mist Wurm's body swelled up before it expelled massive clouds of purple mist. The mist was blown with enough force that Disigma, Prismaura, and Squirros were swallowed up, and when the mist subsided, they were gone.

"Well... That's just great." Megami groaned.

"Oh, it gets better." Tokiko said with a smirk. "Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Yomigare, Armageddon Knight!" Her shrouded knight emerged from a purple portal. "And since I Summoned it, I can send another DARK monster from my Deck to my Graveyard." The knight slashed another shadow blade, sending another card to her Graveyard. "But now, I release Armageddon Knight!" Her knight exploded into multiple black sparkles, which combined and grew into a black sparkling mass. "Adobansu Shoukan! Koi, Dark Perseus!" The black mass finally solidified, revealing a black-furred centaur covered in purple armor. Black wings spread across his body as he let out an evil laugh, drawing a sword and winged shield.

Dark Perseus (Darknight Parshath): Lv.5 DARK Fairy ATK:1900/DEF:1400

"While Perseus is out on the field, he gains 100 ATK for every DARK monster in my Graveyard." Perseus held his blade close to his face menacingly.

Dark Perseus ATK:2200

"Dark Perseus, attack Laval Burner!" Perseus's blade burst into black flames, then he charged forward with an insidious laugh, slicing twice across Burner's body and causing it to destabilize and explode. However, the flames coming off its body turned black, being absorbed by Perseus's sword. "Dark Perseus no kouka hatsudo. When it destroys a monster by battle, I can banish a DARK monster from my Graveyard," Tokiko held up a card, "like Armageddon Knight, to draw a card." Perseus slashed in Tokiko's direction, shooting a black fireball that incinerated the card, but leftover black flames coated her Deck, allowing her to draw again.

"Mist Wurm, attack Gustkraken!" Kagura cried. Surrounding itself in its thick mist, Mist Wurm charged forward, lightning crackling around it as if it were a living thundercloud. It clamped down on Gustkraken with its pincers, conducting numerous volts of electricity into her body before obliterating her.

Tokiko then quickly activated a card. "Magic Card, Forbidden Chalice, hatsudo! This'll give Spiderfang a boost while negating its effect, since it normally can't attack." A strange cup appeared in front of the spider, who stuck its face into it and began drinking what was inside. When it was finished, its eyes went manic, and it began gnashing its pincers.

Spiderfang ATK:2500

"Arigatou, boss! Spiderfang, attack Steelswarm Girastag!" Yayoi ordered. Spiderfang shot a web at Girastag, which stuck fast to it. In one swift motion, the insect heaved its opponent over its head and slammed it headfirst into the ground, making explode into pixels.

Shotaro recoiled. "Oooooooh...! That's gonna hurt in the morning!"

"Turn end."

"Any bright ideas, Kyorei?" Ariel asked.

"Don't worry. We've got the cards we need to keep going." Kyorei told her. "This Duel's not over yet!" Shingo and Tokiko grinned at hearing that. "Boku-tachi no turn!"

"Draw!" He and his team drew their cards.

"Vylon Klein, Shoukan!" Kyorei's monster emerged as a warped black-and-gold Vylon, resembling a hand with an eye in the palm.

 **Vylon Klein: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:500/DEF:500**

"Next, I equip Klein with Vylon Material, and when a card is equipped to Klein, it can Special Summon a copy of itself from my Deck." A strange white-and-gold lance-like armament emerged, which Klein grabbed hold of. Meanwhile, another copy of the warped hand emerged on the field.

 **Klein ATK:1100**

"Ready! Boku wa Reberu Yon no Vylon Klein ni tai de Obarei!" Kyorei's two monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Koi, Vylon Koppa!" From out of the portal, a strange monster with a main body like a large black and gold ring emerged, attached to a stand that anchored it to the ground. Tracks of lightning lined the ring, with four large hands traveling the tracks in a clockwise direction, a ram-like head suspended in the center by more lightning. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited it.

 **Vylon Koppa: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Vylon Koppa no kouka hatsudo! If any of its Overlay Units had an Equip Card on it, those cards are equipped to Koppa!" The lance reappeared and attached itself to the new monster.

 **Koppa ATK:2900**

"Then, I banish Gem-Knight Emerald to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand." Megami stated. Emerald, while in the Graveyard, grabbed Gem-Knight Fusion and threw it toward an opening in the purple area, but he himself disintegrated upon doing so. The card, meanwhile, flew out the portal and into Megami's hand. "Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, hatsudo! This time I fuse Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Sanyx!" Two gems, both reddish-orange shades, flew into the air and merged into the air, becoming a bright red gem. "Yuugou Shoukan! Ideyo, Gem-Knight Ruby!" The red gem shattered and sent flames everywhere, but the flames were slashed by a small scythe wielded by a red Gem-Knight with a blue cape flowing behind him.

Gem-Knight Ruby: Lv.6 EARTH Pyro/Fusion ATK:2500/DEF:1300

"Next, by discarding Gishki Shadow from my hand, I can add Gishki Aquamirror from my Deck to my hand." Ariel said, discarding her monster as a card slid out from her Deck, which she grabbed. "Next, Trap Card, Aquamirror Meditation, hatsudo!" She revealed the Ritual card she just gained. "By revealing a Ritual Magic in my hand, I can add 2 Gishki monsters from my Graveyard to my hand!" A mirror appeared, and the glass became a whirlpool of reflective water, Shadow and Avance's cards emerging from them and returning to Ariel's hand. "Now, Gishki Magic, Gishki Aquamirror hatsudo! I offer Shadow as the sole Tribute through its own effect to complete the ritual!" A stout aquatic creature in black robes emerged, but was absorbed by a large mirror, the glass rippling like water. "The offering has been made! Let the Ritual commence!" The mirror rumbled as the glass cracked. "The Ritual is now complete! Behold the product of the sacrifice! Gishiki Shoukan!" The mirror was shattered as a massive silhouette emerged from within, large wings spreading on its back. "Arawareyo... Evigishki Levianima!" A sword swung across what little remained of the mirror water, being held by a large blue sea dragon with two-tone red and white hair, as well as the remains of Avance's clothing.

Evigishki Levianima: Lv.8 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2700/DEF:1500

"Ikuze! Vylon Koppa, attack Flamvell Firedog!" Koppa's hands spun around its ring before stopping with the hand holding Vylon Material lined up with Firedog. Then, without warning, the hand shot forward, slamming the lance into the burning canine and obliterating it.

"Levianima, attack Mist Wurm!" Levianima pointed its sword at the giant worm, but then it turned it so the mirror on the sword's hilt pointed its way. "Evigishki Levianima no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks, I can draw a card!" Ariel drew her card, flipping it around. "It's Gishki Natalia, which means you now have to show me one card in your hand. Levianima's mirror glowed, striking a card in Tokiko's hand and revealing it: Ally Mind. "Arigatou. Now we know what to expect." Levianima then flew forward. cleaving Mist Wurm in half from below and making it explode.

 **Team Tokiko LP:3600**

"Follow up, Ruby! Attack Naturia Spiderfang!" Twirling his scythe, Ruby's red gem glowed brightly, causing a blade of fire to blaze from it before he charged forward, slicing and burning Spiderfang's web to pieces, obliterating it in the process.

 **Team Tokiko LP:3200**

"Kaado ichi ma settei." A facedown appeared in front of Ariel.

"Turn end."

Shingo went for his Deck. "Ore-ta-"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Startled by the sudden yell, the two gangs looked to see a figure leap from atop a hill, landing near them. The figure stood up, revealing himself. "It's been a while, everyone." He said coolly, a smirk on his face, contrasting his shaggy navy hair and malice-filled green eyes.

Ariel glared at a figure she knew all too well. "…Yugra..."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Synchro Shadow  
Level 1 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you Summon a Tuner monster while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but if you do, banish this card if you use it as a Synchro Material this turn.

Laval Hitaan  
Level 3 FIRE Pyro  
ATK:1500/DEF:200  
When this card is Summoned: You can send 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. "Laval" monsters in your Graveyard are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Fiend Roar Deity Legionnaire (TCG: Fabled Orcus) (RK777)  
Level 5 LIGHT Fiend/Fusion  
ATK:2300/DEF:1400  
"Fabled Ragin" + "The Fabled Unicore"  
If this card is Fusion Summoned while your opponent has more cards in their hand than you do: Draw cards until you have the same number of cards in your hand as your opponent. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card from your hand; this card is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards until the end of your opponent's turn.

Vylon Koppa  
Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:2200  
2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
If this card is Xyz Summoned, if this card's Xyz Materials were equipped with an Equip Card(s): Equip those cards to this card.

Urgent Overlay  
Normal Trap Card  
During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using monsters you control.

Armory Shift  
Normal Trap Card  
If you use a monster(s) equipped with an Equip Card(s) as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon: Equip all cards equipped to those monsters to the Xyz Monster Xyz Summoned using those monsters as Xyz Materials.

Deep Freeze  
Counter Trap Card  
If your opponent declares an attack: Discard 2 WATER monsters from your hand; negate the attack.

Power-Swallowing Shadow  
Continuous Trap Card  
If your opponent activates the effect of a monster with a Level: Negate that effect, and if you do, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/DEF:0) with half that monster's Level (rounded down) and ATK. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

Intense Heat  
Normal Trap Card  
Send the top 4 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if at least 2 of those cards were FIRE monsters, switch all monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position.

* * *

 **Vile: Thanks for the quick-fix, Concrete Man. It should hold up now.**

 **Concrete Man: Not a problem, bub. See ya. *warps out***

 **Vile: Man of few words, he is. But now we have the return of Yugra... who most of you probably don't remember. He was the antagonist of Deckshibition Chapter 2, with the Ice Deck. He was gonna stay a bit character, but I had an idea that let him return to the fray.**

 **Shark: This can only end so well.**

 **Vile: *evil smirk* Of course, Shark. Even I have my days when I'm a complete asshole. XD If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. Next chapter, things get REAL. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: *makes a miniature computer screen vanish* That should do it for now. *looks at the audience* Like I said earlier, I was sure there was still a goof-up somewhere, and there was: I somehow managed to Synchro Summon a Level 7 with a Level 2 and a Level 4.**

 **Yuma: How did that end up happening?**

 **Vile: Either I got sloppy, or Missingno. messed with my script. I just got done cleaning that little sucker out of my system. Either way, anyone who actually noticed that error, thank you for not blowing it up in the review section. I usually check this stuff religiously to catch errors, but I'm nowhere near perfect.**

 **Robin (dark green Inkling boy with a hood): Just like in an ink battle, mistakes are bound to be made. It's how we become stronger and smarter.**

 **Vile: Well said, Robin. ...Even though I've been at this for six years now. =/ Meh, enough putting myself down. On with the show!**

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 4

Everyone gave an angry and/or disgusted look at the navy-haired boy, who merely looked at them with a sneaky smirk. "Well, well, well. Looks like the outcast decided to make an appearance." Tokiko groaned.

"Well, everyone DID get together." Yugra mused in reply. "I'm a little hurt that you didn't invite me."

"You're not a part of this, Yugra." Shingo told him. "I thought we made that clear when we kicked your ass to the curb."

"I never intended to butt in on your Duel, Shingo. I just wanted a front row seat to Ariel's demise..." He shot an evil grin at the Terminal Gang. "…her and the rest of her little group."

That last line startled everyone. "Whoa, whoa! You're out of line, buddy!" Tokiko cried.

"Yeah, this is one last hurrah before me and Tokiko step down. This is not whatever delusion you've got in your twisted head." Shingo added.

"Plus, it ain't like Yugra's got the power to take on all six of us at once." Honto said, his team stepping forward.

"You must have some serious nerve to show your face here, Yugra." Megami said, her team also stepping forward.

Yugra went silent, being the recipient of 12 angry stares. He silently admitted to himself that it was unnerving… but then he let out a chuckle. "Oh, don't mistake me. I'M not the one who's going to take you down…" He turned right to Shingo. "YOU are." At that moment, Yugra pulled a strange gun from his pants (hidden under his shirt) and pointed it at Shingo. Pulling the trigger, the gun fired a glowing card that struck Shingo's open Extra Deck, immediately causing a powerful reaction that made darkness surround him.

The rush of dark energy made Shingo's eyes go widen from pain, gripping his head. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted in agony.

"Babe!" Tokiko cried.

"Boss, what's wrong?!" Michy cried.

"What did you do, Yugra?!" Kyorei demanded to know.

Yugra chuckled. "The same thing I'm about to do to you, Tokiko." Twirling his gun, he quickly shots another card into Tokiko's Extra Deck, and in less than a second, the dark energy surrounded her as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tokiko shrieked in pain.

"BOSS!" Yayoi cried.

"Heh. Only took one shot apiece." Yugra mused, twirling his gun before blowing smoke off the end.

Ariel looked at each of the gang leaders, seeing the darkness around them, then remembered that Yugra shot cards... making her gasp in realization and horror. "Yugra, you didn't!"

Yugra gave her a massive crap-eating grin with a simply reply: "I did."

"Did what?" Shotaro asked.

"He forced Numbers on them!" Ariel cried, confirming the Terminal Gang's fears. Shotaro, Michy, Yayoi, and Kagura all looked to their bosses, only to see two Numbers forming on them: "70" on Shingo, "92" on Tokiko.

"All thanks to my patented Number Blaster." Yugra told them, taking out the ammo cartridge and showing it to them: It was full of blank cards. "Loaded with special Numbers given to me by Vector himself."

"Vector?!" Akun cried.

"You act surprised. Who else has a stash of Numbers able to mind control on first contact?" The evil teen replaced the ammo cartridge.

"You creep! You're working with that thing?" Ariel yelled.

"Why not? He and I have something in common:" Yugra looked right at Ariel. "We both want you DEAD." He then turned to the delinquents. "Assert your dominance, Shingo!"

Shingo, whose head was low, let out a low growl before shooting his head up, going into a full roar. His bellow spread darkness around him that struck Shotaro and Michy, causing them to immediately be overtaken and become fearstruck. Shingo let out a menacing laugh before turning his possessed eyes to his openings, his face split by a wide grin. "Time to show these punks who the true king is!" He yelled, his voice filled with wild abandon. "Ore-tachi no turn! DRAW!" He drew his card, Michy and Shotaro quickly drawing their own without even thinking. "Magic Card, **Knight's Ride** , hatsudo! This card lets all of us Special Summon a Level 4 Warrior-Type monster with 1400 Attack Points and 1200 Defense Points from our hands or Decks!"

"Shore Knight!"

"Brushfire Knight!"

"Dawn Knight!" Shotaro, Michy, and Shingo called in order.

Tokiko clenched her fist from the power of the Number, then swiped her arm. "Armageddon Knight!"

"Dust Knight!"

"Altitude Knight!" She, Yayoi, and Kagura called.

"Tokushu Shoukan!" All six cried. 6 warriors all appeared in respective bursts of respective elemental powers. Those that were not Armageddon Knight actually looked very similar to him, but with different lengths of hair, and all of them did not wear their capes over their face.

Armageddon/Shore/Dust/Brushfire/Altitude/Dawn Knight: Lv.4 DARK/WATER/EARTH/FIRE/WIND/LIGHT Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1200

Since Armageddon Knight was Summoned, he slashed another shadowy blade at Tokiko's Deck, sending another DARK monster from her Deck to her Graveyard. The Number on Shingo's hand glowed brightly. "Ore wa Reberu Yon no Dawn Knight, Shore Knight, Dust Knight, Blazing Inpachi de… OVERLAY!" All four monsters he called out turned fully yellow, blue, orange, and red before spiraling into the air, a galaxy portal opening. "Yon tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" All four monsters sailed into the portal, and a burst of light erupted from it. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN! Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Nanajuu (Number 70)!"

The number "70" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a strange triangular rock formation. "Let your roar echo through the streets, O mighty pride leader!" Then, a clawed, yellow-furred fist punched through the rock, followed by another fist uppercutting through the top, causing the figure within to emerge. Grabbing a shard of rock from the debris, the figure clenched its fist and somehow caused the rock to shatter into a perfect stone knife. "Tear to shreds any foolish enough to rumble!" A loud roar sounded as the figure began rapidly slicing and punching the remainder of the rock formation, causing it to form some sort of stone cap with the yellow "70" on it. Snagging it out of the air, the figure turned, showing some sort of cloth billowing behind it, and placed the cap on its head. "Banchō'ō (Delinquent King) - Leo Fist!" The cap was pulled slightly up to reveal a pair of fierce blue eyes, then the figure let out a loud roar, revealing its whole form: A humanoid lion dressed in black clothing, the tail end of a jacket flowing behind it, clenching the knife in its left hand, four yellow Overlay Units circling it.

 **Number 70: Delinquent King – Leo Fist: Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2500 4 Overlay Units**

"Four Materials for that?" Honto wondered.

Shingo let out a loud laugh. "You wish it was that easy! Leo Fist no kouka hatsudo! For every monster in our Graveyard with the same Attribute as its Materials, Leo Fist's original Attack Points are increased by 100!"

"Nani?!"

Ariel quickly did the math. "That's 10 monsters with their combo of LIGHT, FIRE, and WATER."

"WRONGO! Did you forget that I used an EARTH monster, too?" Shingo yelled. "Our Graveyards are shared, so thanks to the EARTH monsters used earlier, that makes 15 total!" Leo Fist roared as energies of red, blue, yellow, and orange flew into it, giving it power.

 **Leo Fist ATK:3500**

Kyorei backstepped. "3500 Attack Points?"

Yugra laughed at his fear. "Oh yes, this amount of power is perfect! And with Shingo now a vessel of arrogance and rage, he's primed and ready to crush you all. Tokiko, though..." Yugra looked over at the lead girl, noting that she wasn't moving. Yayoi and Kagura, however, clearly looked to be in the same mental state as Michy and Shotaro. "Looks like it'll take a little longer for her to get up to speed."

"I knew you'd sink to low levels, Yugra, but I didn't think you'd fall this far!" Ariel growled.

"I tried to freeze you solid the last time we met. Did you honestly think there was still some warmth left in my heart?"

"HEY! Eyes on me, weaklings!" Shingo shouted at his opponents before looking at his subordinates. "So, you two morons gonna do anything, or will I have to do all the work?"

Shotaro and Michy recoiled in fear. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"Magic Card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier, hatsudo!" Shotaro said shakily. "This lets me add an Ice Barrier monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card slide out from his Deck, which he grabbed.

 _'The fear in their eyes is horrifying...'_ Megami thought. _'How could he turn Shingo into this monster?'_

"Next... M-Magic Card, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, hatsudo!" Shotaro revealed three cards in his hands: General Gantala, Numbing Grub, and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. "By revealing 3 Ice Barrier monsters in my hand, I can destroy one card on my opponent's field and Special Summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand."

"Crush that Ritual Monster like a bug!" Shingo roared. A triangle of ice formed underneath Levianima, causing a powerful blizzard to assault it from underneath, freezing it solid and obliterating it.

"General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, Sh-Shoukan!" Swirling snow and ice formed a new shape on Shotaro's field, the ice breaking to reveal a bald, dark-skinned man with a snowflake tattoo on his forehead, his left arm covered in icy armor.

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier: Lv.7 WATER Warrior ATK:2700/DEF:2000

Shingo shot a look to Michy, making him gulp. "M... Monsuta settei!" A facedown monster appeared on his field.

"Now it's time to REALLY rampage!" Shingo declared. "Leo Fist, attack Vylon Koppa! Sovereign Bancho Fist!" Letting out a loud roar, Leo Fist's right arm was covered in yellow energy before it gave a powerful punch, firing the energy off. The energy took the form of a roaring lion's head as it impacted Koppa, chomping down on it and causing it to explode.

 **Team Kyorei LP:3400**

Kyorei grunted from the force of the attack. "Vylon Material no kouka hatsudo! When it's sent to the Graveyard from the field, I can add 1 Vylon Magic Card from my Deck to my hand." He added the card that slid from his Deck to his hand.

"Lotta good that'll do ya. Shotaro!"

Shotaro gulped at his leader's bellow. "G-General Gantala, attack Laval Blaster!" Gantala charged up icy energy into his right hand and charged down the field, slamming his fist into Burner's chest, freezing it solid and shattering it.

"That'll learn ya not to mess with us." Shingo said with a scoff. "Turn end."

"And with that, I'll take my leave. I look forward to seeing you all on the ground, twisted in pain." Yugra said simply.

"You really think you're gonna get away from us, you little creep?" Honto growled, pocketing his hand. "Come here!" He immediately began charging toward the gunslinger, intent on taking him down. However, out of nowhere, Honto felt something wrap around his leg… and a sharp, stabbing pain surged through him. "AHHH!" The pain made him trip and fall.

"Honto!" Galen cried.

"Ngh..." Honto tried to get to his feet. "What the...?" Looking at his leg, he saw a whip covered in thorns wrapped around his ankle. Following its length, he saw that the whip was being held by Tokiko.

A dark smile was plastered on Tokiko's face. "You're not going anywhere... We're not done with you yet."

Yugra smiled. "Well, looks like it finally took effect." He mused before turning to Honto. "Nice try, meathead. I had a feeling you'd try to attack me directly, but let me tell you this: I'm far smarter than you." He immediately pulled out another gun with a balloon attached to it, which fired a blast of wind that knocked Honto back to the others.

"Where does he keep getting those things?!" Megami cried.

"What can I say? I always liked playing the role of a gunslinger." Yugra mused, twirling his gun. Tokiko flicked her wrist, and the whip quickly unwrapped from around Honto's ankle, leaving behind a few seemingly deep cuts, and pooled around her.

Honto sucked in air through his teeth. "Damn, that hurts..."

"Hang on, Honto. Galen, gimme your jacket." Megami said.

"Way ahead of ya." Galen said as he pulled off his jacket. Megami pulled out a pair of scissors from within her blouse and began cutting off the flare in the jacket's back. When she had cut off a good amount, she immediately began to wrap it around Honto's leg, covering up his injuries and absorbing some of the blood.

"Damn, these Numbers really brought out the darker parts of these two." Ariel mused.

"Right. Shingo's wild enthusiasm has turned into savage command, and Tokiko's sharp wit has become violent dominance." Kyorei added.

"'Tis the true power of the Numbers, my friends." Yugra told them. "What happened to you was merely a taste of what they could do." He put his wind gun and pulled out another, more futuristic-looking gun. "But for now, I leave you at their mercy. Goodbye, Terminal Gang... especially you, Ariel. When Vector finds out I got rid of you, he'll be so proud of me."

That line made Ariel backstep. "W... What does Vector want with ME?"

"Let's just say... you can quell the chaos." Yugra pointed his gun at his feet. "Bye." He pulled the trigger, causing space to distort under him and actually create a wormhole that he slowly sank through, the wormhole closing after he had fully disappeared.

"Kuso!" Akun cried.

"Forget the runt, brat! You've still got us to deal with." Tokiko snapped. "Now, make your move," she cracked her whip again, making Kagura and Yayoi jump, "unless you want to be the next bad boy who gets punished."

Akun groaned. "Honto, you all right?"

Honto slowly got to his feet. "Yeah... It didn't cut too deep. I can stand."

Galen caught his jacket that Megami threw back to him, slinging it on. "Then let's get back to business."

Akun nodded. "Ore-tachi no turn!"

"DRAW!" Akun, Galen, and Honto drew their cards.

"With 5 Laval monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Honto declared. "Koi, Lavalval Heatank!" An eruption of flames occurred on Honto's field, receding to reveal something that LOOKED like Laval Hitaan, but her body had become the same molten-rock skin as most of the Lavals, with this new body of hers adorned by various pieces of brown armor, including a cannon on her right shoulder. The girl herself, contrasting the calm Hitaan, looked utterly pissed.

 **Lavalval Heatank: Lv.8 FIRE Pyro ATK:3000/DEF:2800**

"Lavalval Heatank no kouka hatsudo! By sending a Laval Monster to the Graveyard straight from my Deck, I can destroy a monster whose Level or Rank are equal to that monster." He pulled out a Level 4 monster. "So, by sending Laval Phlogis to the Graveyard, Leo Fist gets cooked to a crisp!" Phlogis appeared before turning into flames and infusing itself into Heatank's cannon, causing the barrel to flare up with power. Growling, Heatank pointed her cannon at Leo Fist before firing a powerful fire shot at it.

Shingo, however, gave an evil grin. "Leo Fist no kouka hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit when you try to destroy it, your effect is cancelled!" Leo fist grabbed one of the Overlay Unit floating around him and crushed it, covering himself in a red aura. He then unleashed a loud roar that blew out the shot like a flame on a candle. "And the kicker is that your monster is than destroyed."

"Nani?!"

"The Overlay Unit I used was Blazing Inpachi, which is FIRE like your monster. Since their Attributes match, boom goes the weasel!" At that moment, the red aura concentrated into Leo Fist's knife, then he gave a slash that sent out a red energy blade, slicing right across Heatank and obliterating her.

 **Leo Fist: 3 Overlay Units**

"No..." Honto softly whimpered.

"Don't worry, Honto. I won't let it be in vain." Akun told him. "Trap Card, Infestation Ripples, hatsudo. By paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Steelswarm monster from the Graveyard." He held out his hand. "Yomigaere, Steelswarm Cell!" A black aura briefly covered Akun before it flew into a purple portal, making a black surge come out of it and form into Cell.

 **Team Akun LP:3200**

"Now I release Cell! Adobansu Shoukan!" Cell exploded into black particles. "Koi, Steelswarm Moth!" The back particles recombined and formed a humanoid shape, taking the appearance of a black-and-green insectoid fiend, a large moth-wing-like cape flowing behind it.

Steelswarm Moth: Lv.6 DARK Fiend ATK:2400/DEF:0

"Steelswarm Moth no kouka hatsudo! I pay 1000 Life Points to return Altitude Knight and Armageddon Knight to your hand." Akun gained a black aura before it transferred to Moth's cape. Grabbing hold of his cape, Moth swiped it in front of him, sending out waves of black particles that made the two knights develop black veins before sending them back to the hand, making Tokiko growl.

 **Team Akun LP:2200**

"Ready, guys!"

"Gusto Thunbolt, Shoukan!"

"Laval Warrior, Shoukan!"

Galen's monster emerged as a green-furred wolf with armor, blue eyes, and an electrified yellow horn, while Honto's monster was a bulky rock-skinned humanoid wielding two molten axes.

Gusto Thunbolt: Lv.4 WIND Thunder ATK:1500/DEF:1200

Laval Warrior: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:500

"Laval Warrior, attack Brushfire Knight!" The warrior spun his axes and lobbed them at the Knight in question. They cut him into three parts before boomeranging back to the one who threw them. "Laval Warrior no kouka hatsudo! With 4 or more Lavals in my Graveyard with different names, your monster's original Attack Points are dealt to you as damage!" Spinning his axes again, Warrior slammed the ground with a roar, sending a shockwave of fire that raged across Shingo's team.

 **Team Shingo LP:2300**

Shingo growled, making Michy flinch. "B-Because Brushfire Knight was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I now must send one FIRE monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." A small ember flew out of Michy's Graveyard and caught a card in his Deck on fire, sending it to the Graveyard.

"Steelswarm Moth, attack Darknight Parshath! Virus Spore Storm!" Akun ordered. Flapping his cape, Moth released a small cloud of black particles, but his tail suddenly began inhaling them like a vacuum. Then, with a spin, Moth pointed his tail at Parshath and fired the particles as a concentrated beam, striking and corroding the dark warrior in an instant before he exploded.

 **Team Tokiko LP:2900**

"Kuso...!" Tokiko growled. "Or, rather, that's what I would say if you didn't just do me a favor." Akun gave an "Eh?" in confusion, making the girl smile. "Ikai no Kyokushijū (Thorny Purple Beast from Another World) no kouka hatsudo. When a monster of mine is destroyed by battle while this monster is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" A purple portal opened up, and from it rose a quadrupedal alien... thing with numerous green eyes and purple thorns all over its body, including needle-like purple hair. It stood ready to take attacks, its thorns facing front.

Thorny Purple Beast from Another World (Interplanetarypurplythorny Beast): Lv.5 DARK Beast ATK:1100/DEF:2200 (Defense Mode)

"Gah! So close!" Galen groaned. "Kaado ichi ma settei!" A facedown appeared on his field.

Akun growled. "Turn end."

"Atai-tachi no turn! Draw!" Tokiko drew her card, but Yayoi and Kagura hesitated to do the same, which did not go unnoticed by Tokiko. "I said..." She cracked her whip. "DRAW!" Yayoi and Kagura yelped in fright, quickly drawing.

"Oi! Let up, you bully Numbers!" Megami yelled.

"Save your words for when you're beggin' for mercy!" Shingo retorted.

Tokiko kept her glare focused on her allies. "Well?"

"Magic Card, M... Monster Reborn, hatsudo!" Yayoi whimpered. "Y-Yomigaere, Naturia Barkion." The wooden dragon reappeared on the field.

"That's what I'm talking about. Level Eater no kouka hatsudo!" Tokiko showed the card. "I can reduce Barkion's Level by 1 to Special Summon this monster to the field." A small ladybug flew through Barkion, swiping a Level from it (Lv.5) and appearing on the field, gaining a yellow star on its back.

Level Eater: Lv.1 DARK Insect ATK:600/DEF:0

Naturia Barkion: Lv.5

Tokiko then turned her glare to Kagura, making her gulp. "I-I release Level Eater! Adobansu Shoukan! K-Koi, Mist Valley Executor!" Level Eater was consumed by a tornado, which was dispelled by a bulky man with huge black wings, dressed in red and blue.

Mist Valley Executor: Lv.5 WIND Thunder ATK:2100/DEF:1600

"Perfect." The Number on Tokiko's hand glowed brighter. "Atai wa Reberu Go no Ikai no Kyokushijū, Mist Valley Executor to, Naturia Barkion de Obarei!" The three monsters turned fully purple, green, and orange before shooting into air. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuuni (Number 92)!"

The number "92" formed and flashed in purple, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a black flower that had yet to fully bloom. "Beauty beyond compare and just as strong!" Then, the flower exploded open with a flurry of black petals, allowing a form within to emerge. "Lash out at the foolish ones and pierce them!" "A foot clad in a black high-heel touched the ground, worn by a slender leg that was partially covered (along with its other leg) by a tattered black skirt. A bared midriff led into the top of a white sailor school uniform with a black neckerchief, the purple "92" visible on it. "Grind them under your heel!" Red cloth billowed behind the female form, and the black petals were scattered by a green vine lashing across them, being attached to a spiked wheel, almost like a yo-yo. "Sukebanjoō (Delinquent Queen) - Black Thorn!" The vine yo-yo was held in front of the female's face, whose hair resembled a black tulip, an eye mask covering her eyes. Letting out a yell, the woman twirled around once, lashing her yo-yo around before stomping the ground with her heel, standing imposingly, three purple Overlay Units circling her.

 **Number 92: Delinquent Queen – Black Thorn: Rank 5 DARK Fairy/Xyz ATK:1950/DEF:2600 3 Overlay Units**

"Terrific, the gang leader has his honey." Megami groaned.

"And it isn't just for show. When Leo Fist and Black Thorn are both on the field, both of them gain 500 more Attack Points." Tokiko explained. Black Thorn leapt into the air, and Leo Fist held out his left arm, allowing Black Thorn to gently land on his bicep. With Leo Fist's strength, he held her up with no issue.

 **Leo Fist ATK:4000**

 **Black Thorn ATK:2450**

"And what's a girl without her gang? When Black Thorn is successfully summoned, we can Special Summon Level 4 or lower monsters from our hands, Decks, or even our Extra Decks."

"Extra Deck?!" Kyorei and Akun cried. Black Thorn grabbed one of her Overlay Units and crushed it in her hand, leaving a purple glow. Using that hand, she gave a loud whistle.

"Makaitōshi (Underworld Fighter) Balmung!"

"Knight of N-Nature!"

"Kachō (Mist Bird) Clausolas!"

"Tokushu Shoukan!" The three monsters appeared in a flash of purple light: A black-armored warrior (with white trim) having a white waist-cape and a large sword, a strange knight-like form made entirely out of wood (with a sword to match), and a large green bird with purple wing tips and large yellow feet.

Underworld Fighter Balmung: Lv.4 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK:2100/DEF:800

 **Knight of Nature: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:1950/DEF:150**

Mist Bird Clausolas: Lv.3 WIND Winged Beast/Synchro ATK:0/DEF:2300

"Make use of your little canary, girlie." Tokiko told Kagura, cracking her whip and making her jump.

"M-M-Mist Bird Clausolas no kouka hatsudo!" Kagura said quickly. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster and reduce its Attack Points to 0. This also negates that monster's effect. I..."

"DO IT!" Tokiko shouted.

Kagura hung her head slightly. "I use it on Ruby." Letting out a squawk, Clausolas frontflipped and slashed the air with its talons, sending out wind blades that sliced Ruby's armor and scratched the gems on his body.

Gem-Knight Ruby ATK:0

"Now it's time to crush you. Black Thorn, attack Steelswarm Moth!" Tokiko ordered, cracking her whip. Black Thorn spun her yo-yo in a fast Around The World a few times before pulled it back to her hand. With a twinkle in her eye, she pitched it right at the monster in question, slamming it right in its face and destroying it.

 **Team Akun LP:2150**

"Now I've got you. Balmung, attack Gem-Knight Ruby!" Pointing his sword at Ruby, Balmung suddenly shifted to right in front of him without actually moving his body, swinging his shadow-covered sword and cleaving Ruby in two, obliterating him.

 **Team Kyorei LP:1300**

Tokiko glared at Yayoi, making her gulp. "I attack Laval Warrior with Knight of Nature." The brown-haired girl moaned weakly. The wooden knight readied his sword and charged down the field. He thrust his weapon forward and pierced through Warrior's torso, destroying it.

 **Team Akun LP:2050**

"Crud... That Number's strategy is brutal!" Galen cried.

"To everyone involved, too." Akun added, looking over at the terrified Michy and Shotaro.

"Yeah, I can't help but worry about what could happen to Yayoi-tachi if they win." Megami said, seeing that the brown-haired girl's legs were shaking like mad.

"You oughta be more worried about we're gonna do to YOU when we win, suckers!" Shingo yelled, the glow of the Numbers' power bright in his and Tokiko's eyes.

"Turn End."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Lavalval Heatank (Y-Tak)  
Level 8 FIRE Pyro (Y-Tak's version is a Synchro Monster)  
ATK:3000/DEF:2800  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 5 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard. (Synchro Version: 1 "Laval" Tuner + 1 or more FIRE monsters) Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and send 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard whose Level is equal to the target's Level or Rank; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed target's ATK. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Knight of Nature  
Level 4 EARTH Plant  
ATK:1950/DEF:150  
Normal Monster

Number 70: Delinquent King - Leo Fist (TCG: Lion Fist Boss)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2000/DEF:2500  
4 Level 4 monsters  
Anime: Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Xyz Summoned: Increase this card's original ATK by 100 for each monster in your Graveyard that has the same Attribute as 1 of this card's Xyz Materials. If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's monster (through battle or card effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack and that card's effects. Also, if the detached Xyz Material was the same Attribute as the opposing monster, destroy that card. If there is a face-up "Number 92: Delinquent Queen - Black Thorn" on the field, this card gains 500 ATK.  
TCG/OCG: When this card is Xyz Summoned: Increase this card's original ATK by 200 for each monster in your Graveyard. If a card effect that would destroy a card on the field is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and destroy that card. If you control a face-up Rank 5 Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK.

Number 92: Delinquent Queen - Black Thorn (TCG: Blackthorn Boss Girl)  
Rank 5 DARK Fairy/Xyz  
ATK:1950/DEF:2600  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Anime: Cannot be destroyed by battle, except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Xyz Summoned: All players on your team Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from their hand, Main Deck, or Extra Deck. Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change the target of that attack to this card or a face-up "Number 70: Lion Fist Boss". If this card or a face-up "Number 70: Lion Fist Boss" is targeted for an attack: The attacking monster loses 200 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard that is the same Attribute as the attacking monster during damage calculation only. If there is a face-up "Number 70: Lion Fist Boss" on the field: This card gains 500 ATK.  
TCG/OCG: Cannot be Xyz Summoned, except during your Main Phase 1. When this card is Xyz Summoned: Special Summon up to 3 Level 4 or below monsters from your hand or Deck, but if you do, you cannot Summon other monsters or declare an attack this turn. Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; you choose the target of that attack. If this card is targeted for an attack: The attacking monster loses 200 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard during damage calculation only. If you control a face-up Rank 4 Xyz Monster: This card gains 500 ATK.

Knight's Ride  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type monster with 1400 ATK and 1200 DEF from your hand or Deck.

* * *

 **Vile: *wearing a helmet* I can already tell how much hell I'm going to catch from the others once they see that I basically went full douchebag with these Numbers. It's the main reason why none of them are around me right now. You guys might not think it's that bad, but I went from random superpowers to utter brutality with some of these things. And there's still more to come. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, don't be ashamed to send me a commission if there's something you REALLY want me to write, and above all, keep yourselves on a forward path. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RK777: Oi! V! Where'd ya go?**

 **Vile: *grabs RK from hiding spot* Get down here, ya nut! *pulls RK into hiding spot and shoves helmet on head* You're gonna lead the mob to me!**

 **RK777: What are you taking about? The only gripe I've seen is against Yugra and his dick move. Though, that guy was screaming rather loudly.**

 **Vile: I'm not talking about the readers! I'm talking about them! *points to a group of angry ZEXAL characters***

 **RK777: What? Just because you're messing with their universe?**

 **Vile: They're a little more pissed off at my little dick move with the Numbers than the readers are. I'm trying not to have my head blasted off by a Photon Stream here.**

 **RK777: What dick move? You're just using the Numbers like they were originally intended: warping the desires of those who hold them, and using that to take a form.**

 **Vile: That doesn't mean the characters are always gonna be OK with it. I'm starting to think rage is welling up with those guys. I might as well get the readers back into the story while they blow off their steam. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 5

"Kyorei, I think now might be a good time to bring "her" out if we want any chance of saving them." Akun told the Vylon Duelist.

"Hmm... It might be our only option..." Kyorei mused. "Let's see if we get our chance! Boku-tachi no turn!

"DRAW!" He, Ariel, and Megami drew their cards.

"Magic Card, **Continuing Legacy** , hatsudo!" Kyorei said. "By banishing 3 Level 4 or lower monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the same number of monsters from my Deck with the same Types, Levels, and Attributes! I banish Vylon Pentaclo, Vylon Stigma, and Vylon Klein!" As he named each monster, their cards vanished from his Graveyard, sending beams of yellow light into his Deck. "Koi, Vylon Tesseract! Vylon Torus! And another Vylon Klein!" Another copy of the black-and-gold hand emerged (ATK:500), alongside a black-and-gold creature that resembled a ring, (ATK:1200) and a black-and-gold creature that appeared to have a cube for armor, its arms threaded through the cube (ATK:800).

Vylon Tesseract: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:800/DEF:600

 **Vylon Torus: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1200/DEF:200**

 **Vylon Klein: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:500/DEF:500**

"Boku wa, Reberu Yon no Vylon Tesseract, Torus to, Klein de Obarei!" All three of his new monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, the mistress of magical armaments!" Appearing from the light of the portal was a strange feminine figure, clad in a combination of white and black armor (more white on top and black on bottom) alongside the gold. Her forearm armor was round and bulky, and two circular plates with points at their tops and bottoms were attached to her hips. "Vylon Phi!" She wielded a staff with a circular spear-like point, and a large golden ring floated behind her, three yellow Overlay Units orbiting her.

 **Vylon Phi: Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz ATK:1200/DEF:800 3 Overlay Units**

"Vylon Phi no kouka hatsudo! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can add 1 Vylon Equip Spell to my hand, and shuffle one from my Graveyard back into my Deck!" Phi absorbed one of her Overlay Units into her staff, and the ring plates detached from her hips, their cores giving off light. One of them caused a card in Kyorei's Deck to glow before adding it to his hand. The other, meanwhile, brought a card out his Graveyard and shuffled it into his Deck. "Ikuze! Equip Magic, Vylon Material ni tai de, hatsudo! Each of these cards gives Vylon Phi 600 more Attack Points!" Two copies of the lance armament appeared, one of them equipped to Phi's left arm while the other attached itself to the front of her staff.

 **Vylon Phi ATK:2400 2 Overlay Units**

Tokiko scoffed. "That paltry attack power isn't enough to-"

"Vylon Phi no kouka hatsudo." Kyorei cut her off with annoyed emphasis, making her "Eh?" in response. "Looks like you have as much of a patience problem as Shingo did. For each card equipped to her, Phi gains 600 more Attack Points." Phi's ring began to spin while glowing gold, filling her body with more power.

 **Vylon Phi ATK:3600**

"Even if I can't destroy your Number, I can still hit you for some damage. Vylon Phi, attack Black Thorn!" Phi twirled her staff before pointing the Material lance forward and charging, being covered in white lightning.

Tokiko growled. "Black Thorn no kouka hatsudo!"

Shingo held up his Disk. "If Black Thorn is attacked, any monster in our combined Graveyard with the same Attribute as your monster saps 300 of its Attack Points! Get 'em, boys!" Lights shots out of Shingo's Graveyard, looking like doppelgangers of his Graveyard monsters (Ragin, Cerburrel, and Vivid Knight). Each light flew into and was absorbed by Phi, covering her in a red aura as her points dropped.

 **Vylon Phi ATK:2700**

"Huh?! That wasn't enough?!" Shingo cried.

"You never did think before you acted! None of you Numbers do!" Kyorei insulted. Now fully charged, Phi spun her staff one more time before firing the lightning collected at Black Thorn. The plant girl took the attack fully, grunting in her effort to withstand. And withstand she did as the lightning finally let up.

 **Team Tokiko LP:2650**

"All that for one attack that didn't amount to anything." Tokiko scoffed.

"Don't be so sure." Megami said. "Trap, Open! Fragment Fusion!"

"Eh?!"

"With the power of this Trap, I can banish Gem-Knight monsters from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon during your turn!" Three purple portals opened up, and Garnet, Sanyx, and Crystal's gems flew out of them into the sky. "I banish these three to summon the purest of Gem-Knights, their king and leader!" The three gems combined in the air, forming a clear gem that radiated all seven colors. "Yuugou Shoukan!" The gem cracked and shattered in a shower of rainbow light. From out of the light, a large, powerful sword emerged, with seven gems of the rainbow's colors within the blade. "The sword shining with seven gems' light... Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" The sword was swung by a tall, powerful Gem-Knight warrior with diamonds embedded in his armor, crystal horns in his helmet and a grand cape flowing behind him. Letting out a loud grunt, he planted the tip of the sword into the ground in an imposing stance.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond: Lv.9 EARTH Rock/Fusion ATK:2900/DEF:2500

"Master Diamond, attack Clausolas!" The gems on his sword glowing, Diamond charged forward and cleaved the bird down the middle, causing it to explode with a shriek of pain, Kagura watching in horror.

"Good support, Megami. That will lower their ability to harass us." Kyorei said, Megami winking in reply. "Ariel, can you back us up?"

"No problem. Monsuta settei." Ariel's facedown monster formed on the field

"Turn end." At that moment, Fragment Fusion's effect took hold, making Diamond's body crack before shattering like glass.

"Wasteful summon if you ask me." Shingo snarked. "Ore-tashi no turn! DRAW!" He and his lackeys drew their cards. "Michy! Setup, on the double!"

Michy gulped. "F-Flamvell Poun, Shoukan!" A burst of flames revealed a monkey-like creature with blazing head and arm fur.

Flamvell Poun: Lv.1 FIRE Pyro ATK:200/DEF:200

"Magic Card, Rekindling, hatsudo! With this, I Special Summon Flamvell Firedog, Neo Flamvell Origin, and Blazing Inpachi from my Graveyard." Multiple pillars of flame erupted from the ground, revealing both the fiery canine and the blazing wooden being, in addition to a small blue fireball with a face that was within another, orange flame.

Flamvell Firedog: Lv.4 FIRE Beast ATK:1900/DEF:200

Neo Flamvell Origin: Lv.2 FIRE Pyro/Tuner ATK:500/DEF:200

Blazing Inpachi: Lv.4 FIRE Pyro ATK:1850/DEF:0

"You're about to walk through hell now!" Shingo yelled.

However, Michy's hand shook in fear as it hovered over his facedown, as if he was unsure if he should keep going. "Eh? He's struggling?" Honto said after noticing this.

"Fight it, man! That stupid card can't really do anything to you!" Galen cried to him.

Shingo heard them, looking back to see what they were talking about and witnessing Michy's hesitance. Feeling rage swell up within him, Shingo swung hard and punched Michy right in the face, sending him flying, shocking the Terminal Gang. "Michy!" Honto and Galen cried.

Michy hit the ground in a heap, only to be picked up by an irate Shingo. "I didn't give you an order to stutter, twerp!" Shingo growled. "You get your rear in gear and use those cards, GOT IT?!" His voice roared on the last two words, making Michy wince.

Michy was on the verge of tears from fear, his voice breaking. "Ye... Yes, sir."

Shingo dropped Michy and turned his glare Shotaro. "That goes for you too, got it?!"

"Y... Yes, sir!" Shotaro said with a loud gulp.

This entire display made the Terminal Gang glare at the Numbers' brutality. Elsewhere, however, Yugra was watching the Duel on a small computer screen on a table. Next to him were the mysterious Mitsume and another figure who was hidden by shadows. Yugra let out a laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm liking how this is going." He mused, cracking open a can of soda.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Yugra." The shadowed figure said, his voice indicating a male. "From what I've heard, this Terminal Gang still has an ace up their sleeve."

"Oh, I'm aware." A shadowed card image appears behind Yugra as he began describing. "A card that can decide a Duel in the user's favor, but possesses very impractical Summoning conditions. Not on the level of, say, Zushin the Sleeping Giant, but still highly unlikely for anyone to pull it off." The card image vanished. "I once saw that card in Kyorei's Deck." He brought the soda can to his lips. "He never got the chance." His paragraph was finished with a sip of soda.

"Yes, well, that was then. This is now. In a special Tag Duel." The shadow said.

"Oh, calm yourself. After all, the way everything's been set up..." Yugra turned to the screen again, smiling evilly. "…they'll be defeated before they even draw it."

Mitsume didn't say anything throughout this, but her blindfold's eye glowed to indicate the activation of her abilities. She focused on Kyorei's Deck, then her abilities ceased. _'The next draw is not a monster...'_ She thought. _'…but is this really the end for them?'_

Michy meekly got to his feet. "F… Flamvell Guard, Ribaasu Shoukan (Reverse Summon)." A small dragon made of molten rock appeared where the facedown card was.

Flamvell Guard: Lv.1 FIRE Dragon/Tuner ATK:100/DEF:2000

"Boku wa Reberu Reberu Ichi no Flamvell Poun to Reberu Yon no Blazing Inpachi ni Reberu Ichi no Flamvell Guard o Tyuningu…" Michy's voice began trailing off, his tone indicating a loss of interest. "Boku wa Reberu Yon no Flamvell Firedog ni Reberu Ni no Neo Flamvell Origin o Tyuningu." Guard and Origin flew into the air, flames blazing off of them before they both morphed into Level Stars, Guard into one and Origin into two, the Stars becoming Synchro Summon Rings. Poun and Inpachi flew through the single ring while Firedog flew through the two rings, revealing their Level Stars, and then green light shot through both sets of rings and stars. "Shinkuro Shoukan. Koi, Flamvell Uruquizas!" From out of a pillar of fire, a muscled, black-clad warrior with blue hair, red armor, and burning fists emerged... being immediately followed by another copy of himself.

Flamvell Uruquizas x2: Lv.6 FIRE Pyro/Synchro ATK:2100/DEF:400

Ariel frowned at Michy's state. "Poor guy's heartbroken."

"Worse. His will is broken." Kyorei added.

"Is this the kind of power the Numbers are truly capable of?" Megami wondered.

"Time for battle! Magoshin Legionnaire, attack Gusto Thunbolt now!" Shingo ordered. Yanking the reins, Legion made Unicore whinny before charging forward.

Galen narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll be the one to make them pay! Trap, hatsudo! **Cyclone Tuning**!" As soon as the Trap flipped up, powerful wind began to blow. "Thanks to this, I can Special Summon a WIND Tuner Monster from my Graveyard to my field. Yomigare, Gusto Squirro!" The wind converged into one area, reforming the green squirrel. "Furthermore, by using that Tuner I just Summoned, I can immediately Synchro Summon a WIND Synchro Monster!" Galen rose his arm, directing the wind upward. "Boku wa Reberu Yon no Gusto Thunbolt ni Reberu Ni no Gusto Squirro o Tyuningu!" Squirro gave off another electric charge and flashed into two Level Stars, morphing into Synchro Rings. Thunbolt leapt through the Rings, exposing its four Stars, then green light shot through. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Daigusto Sphreeze!" From out of a green tornado, a young woman with long green hair (with red tips) emerged, her body clad in white and gold armor in addition to green clothing, carrying a staff and having a long green cloth billowing from her left arm.

Daigusto Sphreeze: Lv.6 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK:2000/DEF:1300

"When Sphreeze is Synchro Summoned, I can add one "Gusto" monster back to my hand from my Graveyard." Sphreeze directed the wind with her staff, pulling a card out of Galen's Graveyard and placing it in his hand.

"Doing all that won't help you, moron! You just triggered a replay!" Shingo growled. "Legionnaire, trample that bimbo!" With a flick of the reins, Legion steered Unicore toward its new target, who merely watched on unimpressed.

Galen, however, smirked. "Daigusto Sphreeze no kouka hatsudo!" Without even batting an eye, Sphreeze used her staff to clash with Unicore's horn, stopping Legionnaire dead in their tracks.

"NANI?!" Shingo cried.

"Gomen-nasai!" Galen cried mockingly. "But Sphreeze can't be destroyed by battle, and any damage would have taken from a battle involving a Gusto monster is blown right back atcha!" Narrowing her eyes, Sphreeze not only smacked Legionnaire away with her staff, but she immediately went into firing a blast of sparkling wind that blew across Shingo.

"Shimata!" The leader cried, blocking the force of the wind.

 **Team Shingo LP:2000**

Shingo let out an angry growl. "You're gonna pay for that! Leo Fist, take out that Vylon!" Tossing Black Thorn up in the air, Leo Fist charged forward, jumped while near Phi, and created another lion head of pure energy before slamming it directly into her, driving Phi into the dirt and crushing her before jumping back, catching Black Thorn with ease.

 **Team Kyorei LP:500**

"Now I've got you on the ropes..." Shingo mused with a grin. "Tokiko can finish you off next turn!" Michy and Shotaro said nothing as they dutifully set a facedown each. "Turn end!"

Kyorei glanced over at the girls, who seemed like they were about as broken after just watching what the boys were going through. He then noticed Yayoi mouthing something to him: "Help us..."

Kyorei gave her the subtlest nod he could without tipping off Tokiko and Shingo. _'I don't know for sure if there is a Heart of the Cards or not, but if you hear me, please help us.'_

"Let's rock. Ore-tachi no turn!" Akun declared.

"Draw!" He, Galen, and Honto drew their cards.

"I can't hold back on this. We gotta end this NOW!" Galen cried. "Daigusto Sphreeze, attack Leo Fist!" Sphreeze twirled her staff before gathering sparkling wind, the end of her staff glowing.

Yugra watched with amusement from his seat. "Not a chance in hell, blowhard."

Shingo glared at Shotaro, making him flinch. "T-Trap, hatsudo! **Deep Freeze Soul**!" His facedown revealed itself. "By releasing a WATER Monster I control, I can negate one attack from a monster with an equal or lesser Level, while also reducing its ATK and DEF to 0. I release General Gantala." Gantala's body turned completely to ice before shattering, and his icy soul charged forward. The icy winds reduced Sphreeze's whirlwind to nothing, and the freezing soul phased right through her, chilling her blood and causing parts of her body to freeze. The effect of the cold even made her drop to her knees and drop her staff.

Sphreeze ATK:0/DEF:0

"Kuso!" Galen groaned, looking to his friends. "Gomen, guys."

"No worries. It might have been the only thing we could have tried." Akun replied. "Kaado ichi mai settei."

"Ditto." Honto said, two facedowns appearing.

"Turn En-"

"…Mate." A soft voice said.

"Huh?" Akun, Honto, and Galen looked around, noting Michy with his hand raised.

"Michy?" Akun asked.

"Trap, hatsudo. **Fireball Strike-Out**." His facedown flipped up. "I release one of my FIRE Attribute Uruquizas to destroy 1 monster with less ATK than him. Gomen, but I target Daigusto Sphreeze." Uruquizas surrounded himself in flames before becoming a giant fireball. Leo Fist then grabbed hold of the fireball and chucked it at Sphreeze, the fireball striking and destroying her.

"Crud!" Galen cried.

"This is the end for you! Atai-tachi no turn! DRAW!" Tokiko and her team drew. "Balmung, direct attack!" His eyes glowing, Balmung leapt into the air, his blade covered in shadows. "CRUSH THEM!"

Balmung went into a mid-air spin and gave a massive slash with a shadowy blade, no one noticing Galen pressing a button on his Disk. The slice across the ground dragged up dust as the impact caused a shockwave.

"Akun!" "Galen!" "Honto!" Kyorei, Ariel, and Megami cried in order.

No one could see through all the dust what had happened to the trio. However, the dust began to dance somewhat as a breeze of dark-colored wind blew through and began to circle the gang girls. "Eh?! Nani?" Tokiko gasped.

The dust slowly revealed the trio: Akun still standing, Honto on the ground, and Galen slowly starting to get up. "You got us... but you haven't won yet."

 **Team Akun LP:0**

Shingo rose an eyebrow. "Okay, your Life Points are 0..."

"He's got a Trap." Shotaro said, making Shingo notice an active Trap on their field still.

"We took game-ending damage... but that let me trigger **Winds of Dark Omen**." Galen said, helping Honto to his feet. "If I ever take 2000 or more Battle Damage, Winds of Dark Omen activates, ending your Battle Phase on the spot and skipping your Main Phase 2."

"Nice one, buddy. Kept the others safe from a cheap shot." Honto said with a smirk, fistbumping Galen,

Tokiko gave a growl that wouldn't have been out of place from Shingo. "GRAAAAHHH! This is unbelievable!" She shrieked. "I had you right in the clutches of my thorns, and you pull this stunt?! Once this Duel is over, I swear I will grind you under my heel!"

"Cool your head, babe! It's not like they can stand up to us, anyway!" Shingo told her, grinning like a madman. "After all, it's 2 teams against 1 now, and with the power of Numbers on our side... what could they possibly do to stop us now?"

Tokiko's fury was quickly (almost TOO quickly) subsided, replaced by an evil grin. "Riiiight. Hm-hm-hm-hm! You're as good as whipped."

The pressure was falling on top of Kyorei's team like a lead weight: This would be their last turn, and only one thing could save them now. Kyorei's eyes closed as he reached for his Deck. "This is it..." He said under his breath. "Please... If you can hear me... Help us save our rivals..." Unknown to Kyorei, Ariel watched with worry… as her eyes gave a slight flash of red. "Help us... Sophia..."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Vylon Torus  
Level 4 LIGHT Fairy  
ATK:1200/DEF:200  
If you control 2 or more Equip Cards: You can equip this card from your hand to a face-up "Vylon" monster you control. The equipped monster can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon.

Vylon Phi (original version by Y-Tak)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz (original version is a Level 6 Synchro)  
ATK:1200/DEF:800  
My version: 3 Level 4 "Vylon" monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 "Vylon" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, shuffle 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Graveyard into your Deck. This card gains 600 ATK for each card equipped to it.  
Original: 1 "Vylon" Tuner + 1 or more LIGHT non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn: Add 1 "Vylon" Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, then shuffle 1 "Vylon" Spell Card in your Graveyard into your Deck. Increase the ATK of this monster by 600 for each card equipped to this card.

Continuing Legacy  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish up to 3 Level 4 or lower monsters from your Graveyard; Special Summon the same number of monsters from your Deck, each with the same Level, Type, and Attribute as 1 of the banished monsters.

Cyclone Tuning  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 1 WIND Tuner monster from your Graveyard. Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster, using Materials including this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).

Deep Freeze Soul  
Counter Trap Card  
If an opponent's monster with a Level declares an attack: Tribute 1 WATER monster you control with a Level equal to or greater than the attacking monster's Level; negate the attack, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK and DEF become 0.

Fireball Strike-Out  
Normal Trap Card  
Tribute 1 FIRE monster you control; destroy 1 monster on the field with less ATK than the Tributed monster's ATK while it was on the field.

Winds of Dark Omen  
Counter Trap Card  
If you take 2000 or more battle damage from 1 attack during your opponent's Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, skip your opponent's Main Phase 2.

* * *

 **RK777: Coming to the good part now. Now as for your other problem. You ask me, if they were ok with you killing off Faker, which was huge; they'll get over your differing Numbers.**

 **Vile: I guess you've got a point. Doesn't mean I want to face their wrath at any point.**

 **RK777: Let's just get out there, try to make peace, and if nothing else, I'll piss them off even more than you have.**

 **Vile: *sarcasm* Yeah, THAT makes me feel better.**

 **RK777: Hey, it'll be at me, not you.**

 **Vile: *rolls eyes* Anyway, one chapter left, and you people probably know what's about to happen next... or do you? I have my ways of making things happen. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and we'll see you guys next time! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RK777: *dragging Vile* Come on, ya big baby!**

 **Vile: *fighting off* Let go of me, darn it! I told you I didn't want to deal with them while they're angry!**

 **RK777: Now or never, amigo. You need them to keep your stuff going. Besides, you're the one with that OPed Mary-Sue fiction-writer Deck, you can write them out if they cross you.**

 **Vile: Kinda hard to do that to the main characters of the show. *breaks free and stands up, dusting self off* *sighs* You do have a point, though. I'll have to bite the bullet either way.**

 **RK777: Atta boy, V. You talk to 'em while everyone else enjoyed the big finale of this Numbershot. The overall plot of your universe shall thicken after this. *turns around* OI! YUMA, KAITO, SHARK, KOTORI! HE'S OVER HERE!**

 **Vile: *eyes widen as the ZEXAL characters turn to me* I'm gonna kill you for this, Rocket.**

 **RK777: You forget I have masked heroes in my corner.**

 **Vile: And I have OP cards. *obscures the screen with a card***

 **Card: This action could get ugly, so you will be directed straight to the fanfiction you are looking for. Enjoy.**

* * *

Double Numbershot 70 & 92: Terminal Clash

Chapter 6

Yugra smiled evilly at the sight of the cornered Terminal Gang. "That's it, Kyorei... Draw your final card so they can stomp you into the dirt." He said with a chuckle.

However, Mitsume's blindfold gave off a flash, actually making her mouth change from its usual neutrality. "...Masaka."

"What? What did you see?" The shadowed figure asked.

"The rest of the card that is next..." She breathed. "…It is the key to their victory!"

Yugra, who was drinking his soda, gulped it harshly in shock, spinning around to look at her with wide eyes. "NANI?!"

Kyorei placed his fingers on his top card, preparing for the worst. "…Boku-tachi no turn."

"DRAW!" He and his team drew their cards.

Kyorei brought the card before his face and opened his eyes, and the sight of the card… brought a smile to his face. "…Arigatou." He said under his breath before speaking out loud. "Time to save our friends. Magic Card, **Sōseishin no Tōrai (Coming of the Star-Creator God)** , hatsudo!" The Magic Card appeared on the field, giving off a divinely powerful glow.

Hearing the card's name made all the Terminal Gang members beam excitedly for what was about to happen. "After all this time... we finally get to show our secret weapon!" Ariel chirped.

"'Secret weapon'?!" Shingo cried.

Yugra's hand was shaking as he watched the events. "B... Bakana..."

"This card allows us to Special Summon our ultimate monster by banishing 6 monsters, 1 from each of our Decks, fields, hands, or Graveyards!"

Akun took a pose as if turning his back while pulling up a hood. "One monster of the nourished shadows… Level 7 or higher Advanced Summoned DARK monster!" A black portal opened, shadows billowing from it. "I offer Steelswarm Girastag!" Girastag emerged from the portal.

Honto took a pose as if lighting a fire with a stick, then imitating the fire blazing up. "One monster of unique flames… Level 7 or higher Special Summoned FIRE monster!" A red portal opened, flames bursting out from it. "I offer Lavalval Heatank!" Heatank emerged from the portal.

Galen took a pose as if moving his arms along the flow of the wind. "One monster of the harmonious gales… WIND Synchro Monster!" A green portal opened, a tornado blasting out from it. "I offer Daigusto Sphreeze!" Sphreeze emerged from the portal.

Megami took a pose as if fastening a necklace, then flipping an earring. "One monster of the combined ground… EARTH Fusion Monster!" A pink portal opened, dust swirling out from it. "I offer Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Diamond emerged from the portal.

Ariel took a pose as if emerging from beneath the water. "One monster of the offered seas… WATER Ritual Monster!" A blue portal opened, water surging out from it. "I offer Evigishki Zielgigas!" Zielgigas (a massive four-armored monstrosity of a Gishki) emerged from the portal.

Kyorei took a pose as if holding his arms out like an oracle. "And finally, one monster of the parallel heavens… LIGHT Xyz Monster!" A yellow portal opened, a beacon of light shining out from it. "I offer Vylon Phi!" Phi emerged from the portal.

All six monsters transformed into embodiments of their elements before arranging themselves into a six-pointed star formation, causing a powerful portal to emerge in the ground and billow sheer energy from it. "Creator of our material world!" Akun chanted as the energy began to solidify into very long red and orange hair, two small wings and two red horns forming on the head.

"Observer of our progress!" Galen chanted as an upper body formed, the rest still within the portal, the body having a feminine shape with mirror-like armor over her breasts.

"She has sensed the disruption of the balance!" Megami chanted as very pale arms with green vine-like tattoos formed.

"Breaking her vigil now..." Honto chanted as the creature's hands formed masses of energy: Dark energy in the right hand, light energy in the left.

"She emerges from her realm..." Ariel chanted as a glowing yellow wing of energy emerged from the left shoulder.

"...to purge the evil from ours!" Kyorei chanted as an identical wing, this one purple, formed from the right shoulder.

All six members of the Terminal Gang appeared in a six-way split screen as they all took over the chant: "SAVE US!" Two yellow eyes shot open on a thin, mouthless face. "SOSEISHIN (Star-Creator God)... SOPHIA!" Her lower body still hidden with her portal, the new being crossed her arms before spreading them with a shout, spreading her wings and sending out a pulse of light and dark energy.

Star-Creator God Sophia (Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth) Lv.11 DARK Fairy ATK:3600/DEF:3400

All six of the Terminal Gang's opponents stared up in shock at what they were facing: A creature, a goddess, whose very presence was giving off a feeling of pure power. Meanwhile, however, Yugra was absolutely shaking with a combination of fear, disbelief, and angry. "No… NO!" He cried, dropping his soda. "NononononononoNO!" Out of panic, Yugra flipped the table with the computer, breaking the device in the process.

"It appears that the current flow of events is against you, Yugra." Mitsume said simply, only to have another of Yugra's guns pointed at her face.

Yugra was hyperventilating, not even looking at her. "Shut... your beak... before I leave you without a lower jaw." He then looked to the shadowed figure. "You! Get out there and sic someone else on their friends! Now!"

Rather than do so, however, in a swift motion, the figure swatted the gun out of Yugra's hands, knocked him onto the floor, caught the gun out of the air, and aimed it right between Yugra's eyes. "You forget who's really in charge here." He threatened, Yugra's eyes shrinking now that his own weapon was staring at him.

"Enough infighting. It will get you two nowhere." Mitsume told the two of them.

The figure gave a "Hmph" and tossed the gun across the room. "Fine. I won't do this for you, Yugra. It simply needs to be done." He then walked away without another word.

Yugra growled. "Lousy piece of..."

"He's right, though, Yugra. Your rage blinds you to who we truly answer to." Mitsume said. "Your plan was somewhat foolproof, but I doubt even you could have foreseen that card coming."

The gunslinger got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Every time I try... they always one-up me!"

Mitsume shook her head. "Pursue another target for now. At the rate this is going, leave the retrieval to me."

Yugra admitted she had a point, giving a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but first I need my-"

"Check the garbage can."

Yugra turned to ask Mitsume what she meant, but she was already gone. He looked over at the trash can, seeing that the gun that the shadowed figure had tossed had landed in there, making him sweatdrop. "I hate it when she does that."

*Meanwhile*

"Sophia no kouka hatsudo!" Kyorei cried.

"When she is Special Summoned successfully..." Ariel started.

"All cards on the field are banished..." Megami continued.

"…along with those in our hands and in our Graveyards!" Honto finished.

"NANI?!" Shingo and Tokiko shouted.

"Reset it all, Sophia!" Galen told the monster.

"Wipe those Numbers from existence!" Akun added.

"Dimension Exile!" The entire Terminal Gang cried at once. Narrowing her eyes, Sophia clapped her light and dark-infused hands together, creating a portal force that she shaped into a wormhole in mid-air. The Terminal Gang willingly threw their cards into the wormhole, but the suction that followed swept up all of Shingo and Tokiko's side's cards from their hands and Graveyards. It wasn't just them, however: The black hole inhaled all of their monsters into the dark abyss, Leo Fist trying to hold onto a struggling Black Thorn, but it was futile, as both of them were absorbed by the never-ending darkness. Sophia then crossed her arms, making the black hole close, trapping the victims within.

"Now, Sophia, free Tokiko and her friends from the Number's grasp!" Kyorei ordered.

"Direct attack! Starbirth Explosion!" The Gang cried at once again. Letting out a groan, Sophia caused earth, water, fire, wind, light, and darkness to converge and form a star-like mass. Then, with a yell, she clapped her hands, causing the mass to crack and bulge before exploding violently, sending a wave of elemental energy across Tokiko's team, knocking all three of them off their feet.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tokiko cried. Shingo looked to see his girlfriend and her lackeys land in heaps together from the attack, seemingly out cold.

 **Team Tokiko LP:0**

"No way... This was ours..." Shingo whimpered, actually afraid.

"Ariel, did you call Shark yet?" Kyorei asked.

Ariel was confused at first, but then realization hit her. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Tell him to get here quick. We've got two for collection."

"D-Don't think you've won just yet!" Shingo stuttered. "Ore-tachi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card and looks at Shotaro and Michy. "Draw, you leadheads!"

Shotaro barely even registered his leader's order, staring at Sophia in fear. "I... I can't do this anymore!" He cried, finally breaking and falling to his knees.

"Yeah, game over, man!" Michy added. "There's no way we can-" He was cut off when Shingo backhanded him, hard enough to send him back to the ground.

"YOU STUPID…" Shingo roared, utterly infuriated, before turning around and giving Shotaro a backhand of his own. "SNIVELING..." Steam shot out from his nose. "Fine, if you won't draw…" He reached for Shotaro's Deck and pulled out the top card. "…I'll do it for you!" He then did the same for Michy's Deck.

"OI! You can't just-" Megami was cut off by Kyorei throwing his hand out in front of her.

Kyorei had an eerie stare on his face. "Let's let this play out."

"Equip Magic, Different Dimension Revival, hatsudo!" Shingo sent a card from his hand to his Graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon my banished Leo Fist!" A dimensional portal opened, and the lion bancho returned with a mighty roar. "Furthermore, Equip Magic, Xyz Unit, hatsudo! This gives Leo Fist 200 Attack Points for each Rank it has!" A ring of light drew itself around Leo Fist and hovered there, causing parts of its body to glow.

 **Leo Fist ATK:2800**

"Not that it matters, because I moment I try to attack Sophia, I'll use Leo Fist's effect to knock your so-called god off her pedestal!" Shingo punched forward. "Go, Leo Fist! Attack!" Leo Fist leapt high into the air, energy charging into his fist.

"Baka." Ariel said with a smirk, making Shingo "Eh?" in response. "Leo Fist is a Number. It won't be destroyed by battle even if it has less Attack Points."

"Nani?! B-But... that means my effect can't activate!" Leo Fist barreled toward Sophia with his fist outstretched, but the goddess didn't even bat an eye. With a wave of her arm, Sophia backhanded the feline Number, sending him right back to Shingo's field.

 **Team Shingo LP:1500**

"It's not like it would have worked, anyway." Akun told him. "By all rights, Xyz Unit is a Magic Card. Since it's not a DARK Monster, you couldn't have destroyed Sophia even if Leo Fist wasn't a Number card."

Feeling all his savage spirit drain from his body, Shingo stepped backwards in fear. "B... Bakana..."

"I guess that's what happens when you go TOO wild." Galen mused.

"Because both Akun and Tokiko's teams have been knocked out, it's our turn again." Kyorei said, he Ariel, and Megami drawing. "Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, hatsudo! This will destroy your Xyz Unit to weaken you enough!" A powerful cyclone billowed from the card, eradicating the ring of light. "Sophia!"

 **Leo Fist ATK:2000**

"END THIS!" The gang cried at once. Combining the elemental masses again, Sophia created another powerful star before causing it to explode, sweeping up Shingo and his team in the force.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shingo cried before he landed in a heap alongside Michy and Shotaro, passing out soon after.

 **Team Shingo LP:0 – ELIMINATED**

 **Team Kyorei LP:500 – WIN**

Kyorei sighed in relief as the buzzer blared. "It's over."

Ariel took off her D-Gazer and began dialing a phone number. "I'd better get Shark over here so he can get them."

"No need." The Terminal Gang immediately turned in the direction of this new voice, seeing Mitsume approaching them.

Mitsume stopped near Shingo and Tokiko. "I will take these Numbers off their hands." The eye on her blindfold began glowing, and within seconds, the Numbers rose out of Shingo and Tokiko's bodies.

Out of nowhere, Ariel felt a surge of anger, her eyes flashing red briefly. "Oh, no you DON'T!" She shouted as she rushed at Mitsume, ready to tackle her. When Ariel got near, however, Mitsume's blindfold flashed before she effortlessly sidestepped her, going right into a roundhouse kick that knocked Ariel to the ground.

"Ariel!" The other members cried.

Mitsume merely stared in Ariel's direction. "My eyes may be covered... but I saw you coming a mile away." Turning back to the Numbers, she held out her hand to take them.

Ariel's emotions were going into a chaotic state that even she couldn't explain: Anger, fear… and sadness for not being able to do anything. "N... No!" She cried as tears began to form in Ariel's eyes, and when they did, the red flash appeared in her eyes again.

The Numbers slowly got closer to Mitsume, but for some reason, something caused them to stop moving. "Hmm?" Mitsume wondered, but then her blindfold flashed, making her feel a surge. "Ngh! That power...!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant hand came down overtop of the Numbers, pressing them to the ground, making Mitsume backstep from the sudden interruption. "Nani?"

Akun saw something casting a massive shadow and looked at it, his eyes widening. "What the…?" The other members mirrored his reaction as they laid eyes on the figure.

Ariel turned her head to see the hand on the ground, and followed the arm up to its source… a massive, half-revealed monster with glowing wings, horns on its head, and piercing yellow eyes. "S... Sophia?" She breathed, just as shocked as her friends.

"But... how?" Kyorei wondered.

"Sophia's... just a card!" Megami cried in disbelief.

The goddess merely ignored their words, staring at Mitsume intently. Despite her covered eyes, her mouth made it clear that she was also stunned. "The hologram affected matter..." She breathed. "That isn't possible without..." Her blindfold glowed again, making her see a red aura around Sophia, making her gasp. "...Bakana... Where did this come from...?" She sensed another power, looking around before finally seeing a faint red aura… around Ariel. "So... it was you." Ariel gave an "Eh?" in response. "The Distributor was right about you… YOU'RE the one causing this."

Ariel gasped in confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

Mitsume did not truly answer her. "...You'll be dealt with eventually. But for now, you win this round." She adjusted her blindfold, the eye glowing. "Farewell." The light became a blinding flash, and when it receded, Mitsume was gone.

With her gone, every member of the Terminal Gang looked at Sophia, confused and dumbfounded. The goddess, without saying anything, raised her hand, levitating the Numbers and placing them on the ground next to Ariel before retracting her arm. "Sophia..." Ariel breathed. Sophia merely stared at Ariel before fading away into nothingness.

"I... Wha... How... Da..." Honto tried to speak, but only managed to get out "...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Galen rubbed his eyes a few times, making sure his vision was working. "Did I just suffer a heat flash, or did that just friggin' happen?!"

"…That happened, all right." Kyorei said, walking over to Ariel and offering her a hand up.

"Arigatou." The girl replied as she took the hand, being helped back to her feet.

"You OK, Ariel?" Megami asked.

Ariel nodded. "Mm-hmm. Just a bit of a bruise on my back, probably." She looked down at the Numbers on the ground, still reeling from what had just happened. "Sophia... She became... real?"

"Yeah…" Kyorei looked up to where Sophia was. "…but how?" He looked back to Ariel. "And why did that girl think you had something to do with it?"

"I don't know... This is just like what happened with Shark Drake..." Ariel said. "I called out to it... and it turned against Vector to save Shark. I... I don't even know how it happened."

She started to get frightened, but Kyorei placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, we'll figure it out. Somehow." He told her, the others nodding in agreement.

Sometime later, Shark had finally come, and to make sure the Numbers were safely retrieved, he had brought Kaito with him. Not long after this, Shingo, Tokiko, and their allies began to regain consciousness. Shingo sat up with a groan, holding his head. "Cripes... Who ran me over with a truck?" He looked over at Michy and Shotaro, who had also sat up. "You two all right?"

"I feel a little queasy..." Michy moaned.

Shotaro looked over at him, noticing something red on his face. "Uh, Michy? Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Eh?" Michy placed his hand to his nose, pulling it back to see blood. "Gyah!"

"The last thing I remember is..." Tokiko breathed, trying to remember. "Yugra crashing our Duel... and then..."

"Everything went blank." Kagura said. Yayoi didn't say anything, only sneezing.

Kyorei walked up to them, an apprehensive look on his face. "I...hate to say it, but...Yugra did more than just crash the duel." The other gang looked confused. "He hit you guys with Number cards."

"Eh?!" Shingo and Tokiko cried.

"Those crazy cards that have been showing up on the news lately?!" Shingo yelled.

"Yeah. They took you two over, and made you guys into sadistic, ruthless gang leaders." Kyorei pointed at Michy's bloody nose. "That was your doing, Shingo…" He then pointed to Honto's ankle, blood visible from under his patch-up. "…and you did that, Tokiko."

Shingo and Tokiko's faces both went pale, as they were clearly mortified. "Oh, CRUD…" Tokiko groaned.

Scrambling to his feet, Shingo immediately ran over to Michy and Shotaro, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to his red-haired compatriot. "Y-You guys know I'd never really disrespect you like that, right?" He asked with an uncharacteristic stutter.

Michy gave Shingo a familiar smile. "No way, boss. After all the times you've been good to us?" He wiped the blood from his nose with the hankerchief.

"You act tough, but you've got a heart of gold." Shotaro said with the same smile.

"You both do." Yayoi said as Tokiko went over to her and Kagura.

Kagura gave a thumbs-up and a grin. "No Number's gonna make us turn our backs on you!"

Shingo and Tokiko smiled at their friends' loyalty, and Shingo just couldn't help himself, bringing his friends into a bear hug. "You guys are awesome!" He roared in happiness, Michy and Shotaro laughing.

Tokiko brought her girlfriends into their own hug. "I think the gang's going to be in good hands with you two in charge." She said, making Yayoi and Kagura smile brightly.

"I also want to apologize that we couldn't have given you guys a better send off Duel." Kyorei told the other gang.

Shingo smiled at him. "Are you kiddin'? You saved our lives from those parasitic freaks! That was one of the best things that could've happened to us!" Shotaro and Michy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but, it this really how you want to end you gang leader careers?" Akun asked. "Possessed by strange cards in a Duel you can't remember?"

"Maybe not, but it does give us an excuse to come back some time: To see how these guys are doing in charge, and to duel you guys to if we can't finally see that secret weapon of yours in action." Tokiko replied.

The Terminal Gang, allowed with Shark and Kaito, smiled at them. "Tough to the end, you are." Akun said.

"Always have been..." Shingo started.

"Always will be." Tokiko finished.

"Then it's a date." Kyorei said. "Next time you guys come to town, we'll give you the Duel you always wanted."

Shingo gave Kyorei his wild grin. "You'd better not slack off, then!" He chirped, holding out his fist.

"Us?" Kyorei met him in a fistbump. "Never."

Honto, however, snorted. "What's with you, Honto?" Galen asked.

The Laval Duelist's fist clenched. "The fact that the people with those Numbers attack people like them, INNOCENT people..." He growled. "It just makes me want to spit fire!"

"I know how you feel." Shark said, crossing his arms.

"At the very least, the more we collect the Numbers, the more we strip Vector of his options." Kaito told him. "It's only a matter of time."

It was then that Shark felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Ariel behind him, but she didn't have the usual look in her eye. She looked… scared, he thought? "Ryoga, can we talk?" She asked.

This immediately threw up a red flag with him. Ariel NEVER called Shark by his actual name, so something had to be wrong. Nodding, Shark followed her out of the lot that held the Terminal Gang's base, stopping when she did. "What's the matter, Ariel?" He asked.

Ariel shook a bit. "It... It happened again."

Shark rose an eyebrow. "'It'?" He thought about what she could've meant, but then he remembered that she was a little wary about that day with Shark Drake, making him realize exactly what she was talking about. "Oh... What happened?"

"One of Vector's people tried to take the Numbers... I tried to stop her, but she struck me down." Ariel told him. "In my mind, I pleaded for someone to stop her... and then, Kyorei's card, our gang's secret weapon... she became real and stopped her!"

"Just like Shark Drake did..." Shark breathed.

"What is going on, Ryoga? How is this happening?" Ariel was shaking even more. "That girl helping Vector... she said I was the one causing it! I... I..."

Shark placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Easy, Ariel. I may not know the reason, but whatever it is, we'll get through this." He tried to give her a smile. "We got through it once before, right?"

"I... guess... I'm just... not that keen on the idea I might be targeted for something I know nothing about. It's just too much for me to take in." Tears started to well up in Ariel's eyes as she kept shaking. "I can't..." Finally Ariel broke down, throwing herself onto Shark's shoulder. "I can't take much more of this!"

Shark merely stared as Ariel cried into her shoulder. She had never shown any real issue about the Number incident before this… Was she just hiding it this whole time? Trying to seem strong for him? He hated seeing her cry, making him hug her tightly. _'Damn it... If only she hadn't got roped into this.'_ He thought to himself, looking at the sky. _'Vector... what do you want with her?'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Coming of the Star-Creator God (TCG: Rebirth of the Goddess)  
Normal Spell Card  
If you have a Level 7 or higher Tribute Summoned DARK monster, WATER Ritual Monster, Level 7 or higher Special Summoned FIRE monster, WIND Synchro Monster, EARTH Fusion Monster, and LIGHT Xyz Monster on your field, in your hand, or in your Graveyard (A Level 7 or higher DARK or FIRE monster in your Graveyard still qualifies if it was Tribute or Special Summoned, respectively, and then sent to the Graveyard.): Banish all of the above monsters; Special Summon 1 "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth" from your hand or Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

* * *

 **Vile: *straightening shirt collar, Duel Disk on arm* Well, that was surprisingly easy to sort out.**

 **RK777: *looks to see the whole ZEXAL cast sprawled on the ground, multiple LP readings saying 0* We good, ya'll?**

 **Yuma: *weakly gives a thumbs-up on the ground without speaking***

 **Vile: Great! It's amazing what a little card therapy can do. Anyhoo- *Casanuva whispers something to me* Eh? Oh, OK. Apparently you had something to say to the ground, Rocket?**

 **RK777: Yeah. I gotta admit, helping you with all these different duels, it's finally lit a fire under my butt to get out of my slump. And I'm ready to go, if you're willing to help me.**

 **Vile: It's the least I can do for all the help you've given me, pal. *offers brofist***

 **RK777: AWESOME! *brofists back* Then, step one to getting back on track, changing all of Zexal canon duels from 4000 to 8000.**

 **ZEXAL Cast: *shoot heads up from the floor* EEEEHHHH?!**

 **Vile: *sweatdrop* Don't remind me of that. *to audience* Anyhoo, Rocket's planning a comeback of his, so I would recommend keeping your eyes peeled. You never know when something might pop up on his profile. If you guys liked this final chapter, leave a review for me, and you guys have once again been awesome for sticking with me all this time. It's part of what helps me keep this up. Until next time, ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
